Broken Bonds Sequel story
by yara9292
Summary: Sequel to Broken Bonds: What happened before and after the Story. Also Naruto and his Family will have a big part too.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Bonds Sequel**

 **Three years prior**

The air in the room was thick and heavy. Despite the open window and the cool autumn breeze which filled the room, Sasuke had the feeling to suffocate. His sweaty hands fidget behind his back and he looked down, afraid to meet the eyes of his father, whom sat behind his desk, holding his mid-year report firmly, while his dark eyes observed the card meticulously.

He knew he was in trouble when he had looked at his report card after his Sensei hand it out. It was his third year at the academy and he was always top of the class, until now... His grades slipped immensely those past months. But so many things happened that young Sasuke still tried to figure out to find a way to deal with the new situation in his life and the loss of his beloved mother. He had difficulties to focus in school, was sluggish in his training and did his homeworks only reluctantly. On some days he wasn´t even hungry and if it wasn´t for the fact that his father practically forced him to eat, he would rather skip dinner. He was still grieving even if he was too young to understand it.

"Despite what you may think I don´t want to be angry with you." Fugaku said and Sasuke bit his lip not daring to look up. "But this is really impudence."

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how the man stood up and his he chewed his lip nervously. Although his grades dropped, he wasn´t the bottom of his class. His grades were still average. But average was hardly a achievement for an Uchiha.

"Are you even the slightest bit ashamed to present me something like that? What are you doing at school at all? Goofing around with your academy peers?! While you are supposed to work and learn, you waste your time with foolish nonsense."

"No father. I really don´t misbehave in school!" He protested, but still not daring to look up.

"Really? Then how do you explain this?" His father throw his report card angrily on the table.

"I... I don´t know..."

"You know very well. You don´t take the academy serious at all. Maybe I was too indulgent with you lately. But believe me that this will end now. Unbelievable that you have the audacity to deliver something like that at home. You should be ashamed! Being lazy and distracted is not something I tolerate from my son."

"I´m not..." Sasuke said but was interrupted immediately.

"So you aren´t sloppy with your training and studies lately? And you better not lie to me boy."

He swallowed hard, feeling small and cowed by his father´s powerful and intimidating aura. Sasuke always feared his father when angry, but after his mother died it become worse for him, because he was suddenly forced to interact with him so much. Although he loved and admired his father very much, he couldn´t help but was afraid of him somtimes. Because whenever the man called him in his study to inquire after his day or look at his homeworks, he found always something to be angry with him.

Unable to find the right words to answer, the boy shook his head sadly. Fugaku was right he had neglected his studies but for different reasons as the man asumed.

"At least you have the decency to admit it honestly." The clan head said dryly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But that´s no excuse for your failure. You know better as to disappoint me like that. You know what I expect from a member of my clan, what I expect from my son. You´re supposed to be brilliant not some average fool who is too lazy to continue his improving."

If there was something worse as to get on his father´s bad side than definitely to disappoint him. Sasuke never wanted to disappoint him. He longed for his acknowledgement and pride but since his mother died, he felt unable to find his way back in everyday life. She wasn´t even dead since three months yet.

"I´m sorry... I don´t want to disappoint you. But... I just miss mother..." The young boy said, looking up for the first time. His eyes were glowing with unshed tears and he prayed that Fugaku would have at least a bit sympathy for him now.

The Uchiha leader looked at him almost indifferent but there was light twitch of his mouth, before he suddenly turned around and looked at the window.

"I told you I don´t want any excuses." Fugaku said after a long moment. Sasuke was about to say something, but he continued immediately. "Look at your brother. Does he neglect his obligations? Does he use your mother as an excuse for slacking of in his duties?!"

"I wasn´t using her as a excuse..." He protested weakly, not having expected that reply. He just wanted his father to understand how he felt and why his grades slipped.

"Answer my question! Does Itachi neglect his obligations?"

"No sir..." He said lowly, knowing full well that his brother completed one mission after another recently. He wished he could be like him, knowing full well how proud their father was of his older son. While he seemed only be disappointed and angry at Sasuke.

"And what let you think you have the right to be it then?"

"I´ve no right..."

"Exactly." Fugaku said firmly and after a long moment finall turning around and facing him again. "You can forget every recreatiobal activity you have planned for your holidays. You´ll spend every single day with training and study."

"Yes sir..." He said sadly. Actually, his friend Naruto and some other kids had invited him for a camping trip but he could cancel it now. There it would helped him greatly to distract him a bit. But his father gave him a order and he would never dare to disobey him.

"This is my only warning. If you ever bring home such unacceptable results again, I promise you´ll be in so much trouble you can´t even imagine young man."

"It won´t happen again. I promise!"

"I hope so. Now go wash your hands and set the table so that we can have dinner." His father ordered and Sasuke escaped with fast steps from the room.

In the bathroom, he cleaned his tears with cold water and headed to the kitchen afterwards. While he placed the dishes carefully on the table, he remembered his mother standing on the stove, preparing dinner. Although the kitchen was empty for almost nine months now, the memories were too familiar and a new pang of sadness raised inside his chest.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

While Sasuke was aweful about his report card, his friend Naruto was delighted. He was never the best student, more the bottom of the class but he was hardworking and optimistic and there were two reasons why he worked especial hard the first part of the year.

The first one was, of course, he didn´t wanted to repeat the year and Naruto knew this was a topic since he entered the academy. It was the third year since he attended but he was always struggeling to keep up with his classmates. The other children were calling him stupid, even some of the teachers thought that about him. The problem was, the little blonde wasn´t unable to understand the lessons, he just had a hard time to focus and be quit for long periods. And sometimes he learned a bit slower than other kids, so what? It wasn´t as if he would never savvy what the teacher taught in the front. Besides he was a hard worker.

His mother taught him those past months personally one or two things. She understood his flaws and supported his strengthen. She was patient with him and repeated the exercises until he could do it faultless. She even told him that she struggled with similar problems during her academy time. So Naruto wasn´t very worried about his current level. His mother developed into the best kunoichi ever and he was glad she spend so much time teaching him. She was a Jonin before his father became Hokage one year ago, but now she was only at home and didn´t went on missions anymore.

The second reason was the promise his father made to him. If his grades would be better, they would spend the whole day together. First they would head out for ramen and afterwards go to the movie house and watch an awesome movie about super strong shinobi heros. He couldn´t believe his luck and practically run the entire day home. Today was one of the best days ever, because Naruto really had managed to enhance his grades. Not much but it was a beginning.

Since his dad became Hokage, he didn´t spend much time with Naruto anymore. He was hardly at home anymore. Before that his parents always alternated with spending time with him. While his mom would be on a mission, his dad was at home and if he was gone than she would be there. But now his father was always away and his mother gave up being a kunoichi in order to take care of Naruto. It made him often sad, because he missed his father. They used to have a lot fun together but today was different. Finally they would get the chance to spend some quality time with eachother.

Soon arriving at his house, the boy stormed inside, not even bothering to remove his shoes first.

"I´m home!" He yelled loudly.

"Welcome home Naruto-chan." His mother stepped into the hallway and greeted him kindly but then scolded him with played sterness for still wearing his shoes.

After removing them obediently, he stormed towards the woman, report card already in hand and excited to show it.

"Honey that´s great!" She smiled after observing the card. She placed a firm kiss on his cheek. "I´m so proud of you, you know."

Naruto pulled away, looking at his mother with a childish pout. "Don´t do it! I´m not a baby!"

"I know, I know. You´re my super strong future Hokage."

"Sounds better." He agreed. "And I´ve earned my reward. Where is daddy? He promised he would spend the day with me!"

"Don´t worry. He´s just having a meeting but will return soon. He hadn´t forget about your plans. He told me he kept clear the whole evening for you."

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered and his blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

After eating a snack with his mother, she informed him that she would visit some friends today while her son and husband would be out together. Of course he didn´t mind. He knew how hard Kushina worked for her family and he was happy if she could find some free time for herself.

"And don´t stuff yourself with ramen until you vomit. You´ll only get sick else. Please eat moderate." She admonished later when she was ready to leave.

"Yes mom!" Naruto salutes, making his mother laugh.

"Than I´m glad. Your father should be here soon. But don´t give him a hard time and behave, you know he´s probably tired from work."

"I´ll. I´m just happy we can finally spend some time together. I really missed him, you know."

"I know and I´m glad too." Kushina said and placed a soft kiss on his blonde head before she left.

When she was gone, Naruto tried to distract himself with watching TV. His father should be here soon and until then he could enjoy some of his favourite Tv shows. Smiling to himself he leaned comfortable on the couch, a bag of potato chips in his lap and enjoying himself. It was a good thing his mother was out, otherwise she wouldn´t allow him to eat in the living room. And Kushina wasn´t a big fan of all the junk food either.

He was so consumed in the action movie he watched, that he didn´t noticed how the time passed. It was only when the show finished and a stupid and boring documentation began, that he turned the TV off. Ignoring the mess he had made with his potato chips, he stood up and went to the kitchen for something to drink. But one look at the clock let him stop in his tracks.

Naruto frowned when he saw that it was already seven o´clock pm. His father should´ve already arrived here. But surely he would come soon. His dad would never broke such an important promise to him. Telling himself that he would probably be here soon, he grabbed a bottle of orange juice and returned into the living room. Maybe he could watch some more TV until his dad would arrive. Usual he wasn´t allowed longer than one hour per day to watch TV but he could take advantage of Kushina´s absence.

The time passed and no father arrived. In the meantime it was dark outdoors. Naruto went outdoors sitting on the doorstep and looking for his father. It was cold but he didn´t wanted to go inside again. His dad had promised him to spend time with him today. And he was the Hokage, that meant he would never break a promise. Especial not to Naruto.

More time passed until he didn´t could estimate the time any longer. It was deep dark and he was shivering from the cold but refusing to leave his post. He was still convinced his father would come. He couldn´t have forget his promise. Not when Naruto had worked so hard to get better grades this half year! But the ascending tears in his eyes told him otherwise and he felt a knot in his chest when he slowly began doubting his Hokage father.

 _No! He wouldn´t forget it!_ He reminded himself firmly, shaking his head in order to get rid of these thoughts.

But Minato didn´t come. Naruto stared ahead of the street until his eyelids became heavy and it was too much of a bother to keep them open. He fell asleep on the doorstep. At least the sleep freed him from the pain of this disappointment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi,**

 **This is the first chapter here. I want to show more from Naruto´s and Sasuke´s childhood and how they relationship with their fathers (family) became so torn. But I´ve planned to alternate with the time. The coming chapter will probably play after broken bonds and how Naruto and Sasuke deal with their return and family. Also I want to write abit more about how team 7 deals with it. But there will come chapters from their childhood too.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at home: How things go**

 **Family struggle**

To Naruto´s honest surprise, his mother hadn´t been angry at him. She was worried and glad he was brought back safely, but she wasn´t angry about his depature. He had a long talk with her and while Kushina could understand their decison somehow, she voiced her disappointment for not coming to her and being open about his or his teammates problems. She scolded him for putting himself, Sasuke and Sakura in danger and for worring her. But also, his mother could understand why they made the decision. She understood how misunderstood they felt and how unreasonable Minato had dealt with Team 7.

Naruto hadn´t expected this. He was well aware of his mother´s temper and normally she could scare the hell out of him when he made a misdemeanor, but she knew they only did it out of despair not to cause trouble. Maybe it was because his character was similar to Kushina´s. She always understood him better as his father. She once mentioned that she was a hothead too when younger.

But no matter what her reasons were, she was his absolute favourite person in the entire world. The only one who wasn´t tormenting him with allegations or blaming them for the entire mess. She tried to understand things from their view and she was probably the only one who did it.

Meanwhile he knew how dangerous and stupid it was to leave the village. He realized it when he saw Sasuke´s unmoving form when they finally found him. At first he thought he was dead and he would never forget the terrible feeling in his stomach or Sakura´s wide green eyes filled with fear. This was probably the moment where he understood how serious their actions were.

Or the moment when they arrived back in Konoha and Sasuke and his cousin were brought to the hospital for medical treatment. The anger and hurt he felt when he couldn´t go with them. Or the guilt he felt when Sakura´s parents awaited them at the gate, yelling and shaking her until tears streamed down her cheeks. How much he had wanted to protect his precious teammate but Minato had dragged him home without another word.

He had neither seen nor spoken with his father since that day. The man was busy with being the Hokage, like always and his mother wanted him to stay home for a while. At least until things would calm down for a bit.

The blonde wished nothing more as to look for his friends, but remembering Sakura´s angry parents and Sasuke´s father, he was sure he was not welcome to visit them yet. His mother shared his opinion and advised him to wait for bit. Naruto only hoped both his friends were alright.

He realized another thing those days. That without his mother here, he wouldn´t know what to do. Alone the thought that he could live only with his father was sickening him and he could understand more and more why Sasuke run away from home. His friend had no mother and he felt really worried when he thought that Sasuke was stuck with his father once again.

The time passed slowly, and Naruto spent most of the day sleeping or pondering in his bed. It was one week after their return, that his father showed up at home. He heard his parents talking downstairs and decided to join them. Not because he was eager to see Minato, but because he wanted informations about his friends and if someone had them, it was definitely _Hokage-sama._

His parents sat in the kitchen, a cup of hot coffee was placed in front of Minato, while Kushina just said opposite from him, her hands were folded on the table and her expression too serious for his liking. It was when both adults noticed Naruto standing in the doorframe, and turning their heads in his direction.

"Good you´re here. I´ve just wanted to call you." Minato said. "Take a seat."

He didn´t like the fact that the man wanted to talk. Knowing him it was probably just another lecture coming his way. But Naruto had questions too, so he sat demonstrative next to his mother, showing his father that was still mad at him.

"What do you want?" The boy grumbled.

"We need to talk about the consequences about your latest offense." The blonde man said curtly.

Of course Naruto didn´t like it at all. It was just another disappointment like always. He got slowly the impression that his father only cared to interact with him when he did something wrong. Not like the times when he was little and Minato wasn´t the Hokage. His father would play with him, spoil him and they used to laugh much together. At that time his mother was the strict parent, his dad was always nice and never angry. And no, he couldn´t believe that this man was supposed to be the same father he used to love and admire. Now he was just a jerk nothing else and he swore whenever he would be Hokage someday, he would do a better job than Minato did.

"Just tell me how long I´m grounded or how many D rank missions I´m supposed to complete... There´re more important things I want to talk about."

"There is nothing more important than that you´ll learn a lesson. What you´ve done is a serious crime and you´ll listen to me attentively. I´m not just speaking to you as your father but as your Hokage as well."

The boy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Always the same lyre. Continue I´m eager to listen to your bullshit."

"Naruto watch your mouth!" Kushina warned before Minato could say anything.

She probably expected him to apologize by his father but he just huffed and looked to the side.

"You´ll not complete any D rank missions in the near future." The Hokage continued immediately. "You´ll return your headband to me and attend the academy for the rest of the year."

"What?!" Now he was really shocked. He had not expected this. He jumped to his feet, not caring that his chair toppled over because of his sudden movement. "You can´t do this to me."

"I can and I already did."

"No! I don´t return to the academy! I´m not some brat anymore I´m a shinobi now! You can´t take this away from me!" He yelled angrily.

His father narrowed his eyes at him but kept his cool. "You´re wrong. A spoiled brat is exactly what you are. You´re not fit being a shinobi and attenting the academy for some more months will be good for you. Maybe then you´ll have the needed maturity to make your graduation again and actually become a responsible shinobi."

"Minato you can´t be serious." Kushina said. "You know how hard he worked to become a genin."

"I just explained, he can graduate next year." The Hokage said, obviously displeased with the fact that his wife disagreed with him.

"That won´t be for another seven months!" She argued. "Are you going to send the complete team back to the academy, or are you just want to punish our son?"

"Sasuke and Sakura lost their genin rank as well."

"No! Please don´t do this! We´re team seven! You can´t take anything away we worked so hard for!" He protested, still couldn´t believe that this was really happening. Tears were burning in his eyes, unbelievable that his own father was doing that to him.

"From the second you three became genin you only caused trouble. It will be good for you to have some time to learn responsibility and when the time comes and you prove you´re ready to be genin you can reunite as a team again."

"Minato don´t be foolish. You know as well as me that they only left the village because nobody wanted to listen to them. It was a cry for help, that you would pay attention for their problems. And this is your job as the Hokage." His mother said, glaring at her husband.

"My job is it to guarantee the villages safety. And by leaving the village illegally , they put Konoha into danger. Some unknown criminals got almost their hands on the sharingan and if we hadn´t found them in time, I´m sure someone would get the ninetails too. So how do you expect me to react to such stupidity?!" For the first time today Minato raised his voice.

Naruto wanted to say or yell something but his mother beat him in it, when she slammed her palm loudly on the table.

"I expect you to show more understanding for their reasons! Why are you so heartless Minato? It´s our son we´re talking here about. Sure they deserve punishment but give them countless D rank missions or whatever, but don´t take away their genin rank."

"Kushina, we just talked about the fact that the council demanded more severe consequences. They should be glad they got away that easily. For what they did, they could be arrested."

"Gosh! Who cares what these old fools want? They always make things worse. Just remember how they messed with the Uchiha clan. You´re the Hokage and the council is just a remnant from a long gone time."

"You´re right, I´m the Hokage and I say they will return to the academy and that is final!" Minato snapped back.

"You´re just saying it because you don´t have any trust in me!" Naruto yelled, he couldn´t hold back any longer. Both of his parents looked at him.

His father looked at him with anger. "You´re right I don´t trust you not to cause trouble every five minutes."

"Minato be careful what you say!" His mother warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I´m just pointing out facts. His entire genin time was a disaster. The latest stunt was the worst and I´m not willing to let similar things happen in the future. Return to the academy and take responsibility for your actions and maybe next year you´re ready to become a shinobi."

This was the moment where all the anger he felt for his father reached the climax. He realized how little the man really knew about him or how little he actually cared. Minato knew nothing about his dreams, goals and achievements. He just saw him as a troublemaker who hadn´t learned anything. It was fine now, he was done with that man.

"I hate you!" Was all he yelled when he turned around and run out of the house. He didn´t care if his mother would be worried or his father angry. He just wanted to get away from here. After none stop running he found himself standing in front of Sakura´s house. But her mother refused to let him see her. She even threatened him to stay away from her daughter.

It was no wonder he headed to the Uchiha district afterwards. His chest filled with disappointment. But he needed desperately someone to talk. Hopefully he would get a chance to see Sasuke at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto entered his room. He thought he wasn´t seeing right in the first second. "Naruto?"

"Yeah.. Who else?" The blonde rolled his eyes. "Your brother let me in. I´m just glad I didn´t run into your creepy father."

"Luckily he is at work." He replied and looked at the hands in his lap. "I´m sorry for all the trouble."

"So you already know it .I mean that we´re supposed to return to the academy..." Naruto asked and sat next to him on the bed.

He nodded. "Already since some days..."

"Why didn´t you come talking to me. I was worried about you, you know..."

"I can´t leave the house." Sasuke pointed to the seals placed on his window.

"Your father locked you up?"

"Sort of. I could remove them probably by myself and I´m sure he knows it. Probabyl he just wants to test if he can trust me to stay inside the house."

"Oh, but I guess it´s probably better to stay as to test your luck yet. I was at Sakura´s house before I came here."

"How is she?"

"Don´t know. Her mom refused to let me see her."

The Uchiha lowered his head. "I see..."

There was a tense moment of silence. Where neither of the boys knew what to say. There were so many things they wanted to talk about but both were clueless where to begin. Eventually Sasuke broke the silence when he spoke what he wished to say since days.

"I´m sorry."

"For what?" Naruto asked with raised eybrows.

"For dragging you two into this misere, for putting you into danger and for destroying your genin rank."

"Don´t take yourself too important." His friend said and clasped his shoulder. "You´re not the only one who wanted to get way from here. I still do... I mean I wish things wouldn´t have messed up. We had actually a good time out there."

"We had." Sasuke agreed. "But we haven´t realized how dangerous it really was. I just understand yet that every possible could´ve happen..."

Naruto sighed and settled down on the bed. "I know. But honestly things escalated only because your and my jerk father appeared. We´re fine before... By the way, did you get into much trouble?"

Now it was Sasuke´s turn to sigh. He leaned his back on the wall on which his bed stood and stretched his legs out. Actually it was a good thing Naruto was here. For the first time since days he felt relaxed. Knowing that his friend wasn´t blaming him for what happened was a huge relief.

"He was pissed." He eventually said after a short moment. Because speaking about his family was still difficult for him. "I think he still is, but he really talked to me for real this time and somehow I believe him that he is trying to change things. But I´m not so sure if I can trust him yet... Same goes for my brother. But I think I´ll try..."

"I hope things get better for you." The blonde said sincerely.

"Thanks."

Another moment of silence filled the atmosphere where none of them knew what to say or do. Naruto looked at the ceiling and Sasuke observed him from the coner of his eye. He couldn´t help but his friend looked sad. More downcast than he had ever seen him before. And he had a guess what was the reason for it.

"How´re you? Did you get into much trouble?" He asked carefully.

The other boy snorted and rolled to his side, using his arm as a pillow. "Trouble is not the right word. I´m done with _the Hokage,_ this time for real." It was strange to see his usual bright and happy friend so embittered, but Sasuke could only guess that things between Naruto and his father must be really bad now.

"What happened?"

"I don´t want to talk about him anymore. My mom is the only reason I´m just willing to return home but I wish _he_ will just stay in his shitty office and never come home."

"I´m sorry." Sasuke said genuinely, because he knew how he must feel.

"No need for that. I´m fine. It´s probably just the right time to accept that the father from before it really gone. And I don´t need the jerk he is now. I´m better without him in my life."

The Uchiha looked down. Unsure what to say. While he could understand his friend´s feelings so well, he didn´t know what he could say or do to make him feel better. If he was honest, there weren´t any words which would comfort him anyway. What followed was another long moment where no one said anything. He thought he had so much to talk about with his friends, but now where Naruto was here he didn´t found the right words.

"The only thing I´m looking forward for the coming week is to see Sakura-chan. I want to talk to her too." The Uzumaki-Namikaze boy eventually said, probably just because he couldn´t bear the silence any longer.

"Me too. Do you think she is alright?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don´t know... Really, her parents were pretty pissed when we returned. Just hope she´s fine."

"There she is the only one who left the village without a reason. Only to help me. She has no problem with her family."

"Hopefully this hasn´t changed yet."

Both boys continued to talk about this and that, when Itachi suddenly entered his room. Sasuke hadn´t even known that he was still at home but before he could ask what he wanted, the older boy spoke.

"Naruto your mother is downstairs. She wants you to come home with her now."

"What?!" The blonde sat up immediately. "My mom is here?!"

"She is waiting downstairs." Itachi replied calmy.

"Shit! I´ve forget to tell her where I went. She was probably looking for me everywhere."

"Why did you left without telling her?" Sasuke asked and stood up too.

"Because..." The blonde said frustrated. "But it doesn´t matter. I shouldn´t let her wait."

Sasuke and Itachi accompanied downstairs, where Kushina stood by the entrance area. Once her son was in view, she stepped forward and pulled him into a firm embrace.

"You little blockhead. Do you´ve any idea how worried I was`? I looked for you everywhere you know." She said softly.

"I´m sorry mom. But after what happened I couldn´t stay home..."

"I know. Let´s talk about it at home." She stroked his head softly before looking at the Uchiha brothers. She thanked Itachi and wished both boys a nice evening before she bid her good bye. Naruto did the same before they left the house.

Sasuke felt a light sting in his heart, remembering how his own mother used to embrace him similar. Strangely, Itachi seemed to know what he felt, because he ruffled his hair when he passed by him and closed the door.

"Everything okay?" Itachi asked and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"The same like yesterday."

"Naruto seemed to have similar problems like you." It wasn´t a question but a statement and Sasuke wasn´t sure whether it was a irrelevant predicate or his brother tried to begin a talk with him.

Either way, he just shrugged his shoulders again. "He has. But our situations are different."

"Anyway it was nice he visited you."

"Mmh. Do you hava a day off or why are you at home the whole day?" He said, mostly to change the topic.

Itachi just smiled at him. "I wish I would, but I´ve to be in the headquarter in less than one hour. I´m sorry but you´ll have to dine with father alone today."

 _Just great,_ The younger boy bit his lip in order to overplay his discomfort. No matter how much he was willing to chance things and give his father a chance, he couldn´t help but felt still a wave of discomfort whenever he has to interact with him directly.

"Don´t worry. It will be good for you to spend some time together." His brother said and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "Father just comes home for you. And you´re doing great lately, so give it a try."

He just nodded.

"I´ve to prepare for my shift yet. I´ll see you tomorrow." With that said the older boy went upstairs.

Sasuke looked at him for a short moment, wondering about Itachi´s words. Suddenly his brother and father found always some time for him, and he allowed himself the thought why they never managed to do it before if he was so important to them. Only after he run away they realized that he existed. He felt the familiar anger about the fact. But he shook his head quickly. Sasuke had sworn to himself to give his family a chance and try to make things better. He wouldn´t run away from his problems anymore.

 **.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi,**

 **Big thanks towards Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, yoikiko29, libretamagica and UnknownWriter63 for your nice reviews :)**

 **This chapter is in the presence time and shows a bit more about Naruto. There will come more chapters about him and his family but the coming one will be in the past again. I´ll alternate from the past to the presence.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three years prior**

Family meetings were always a awkward thing for young Sasuke. He didn´t like the stares he received from some kin, he hated the comparable remarks they made when they looked back and forth between him and Itachi. He wondered sometimes, if these dinners were only there to make him awful. Today were only his closest relatives present, but this was mostly the worst because they knew him and his brother well and didn´t spare with liken.

If the entire clan would come together, Sasuke would have at least the possibility to stay in the background, but now he was forced to kneel upright on the low table, staring down on his plate, while the adults were absorbed in their own conversation or with praising his present brother and older cousin.

Aunt Fumiko, his father´s sister, invited them yesterday for dinner. Sasuke wasn´t very fond of her. She was strict and demanding just like Fugaku and the complete opposite how his own mother had been. It was the first meeting of the Uchihas main family without Mikoto there and the tension was noticeable. His mother could always lighten up the atmosphere and everyone in the clan had mourned deeply over the loss of their matriarch.

Sasuke was the youngest member of the main family. The other children came from the offshoot of the clan. The Uchiha clan wasn´t organized in a strict hierarchy like the Hyuga were, but the clan head had the last word in all clan matters, and the title of clan head and police chief was only inheritable for the leaders male offspring. Even if he was the clan head´s son, he knew that Itachi would become someday Fugaku´s rightful successor. He was only the second child, not as talented or important how the Uchiha´s heir.

"What are you staring at? Stop daydreaming and eat your dinner?"

He glared at his older cousin Shisui, who was sitting next to him and poked him on the cheek. A gesture his cousin obviously picked up from Itachi. Shisui was sixteen, two years older than Itachi but the two boys were inseparable since their early childhood. Another reason why he always disliked his cousin, he was always stealing all of his brother´s freetime and Itachi was rarely spending time with him.

"What? Don´t look at me so darkly, I´m just concerned about my baby cousin." Shisui said quietly and poked his cheek again. "I feel almost insulted Sasuke-chan."

"Keep your nose out of my business." The nine year old hissed, making sure to talk quietly, so that his father or the other present adults wouldn´t notice it. The last thing he needed was another scolding. He had already gotten one from Fugaku earlier. It seemed not to get on his father´s bad side became more and more difficult with each passing day.

Shisui clicked with his tonuge and and poked his cheek for the third time, much to his disapproval.

"Are you pissed your brother won´t defend you this time? I´m sorry you´ve to be content with me today."

Unfortunately, Itachi was occupied in a conversation with Fugaku and their grandfather. They were always testing his fitness for becoming the next clan head, so his brother played always the main role during such meetings. It wouldn´t do him any good, if these survey would be interrupted because Sasuke couldn´t control himself better. So he ignored Shisui and instead focused on his meal. But when the other male tried to poke him again, he blocked his hand with his arm.

"Would you stop it?!" He snapped, even if his tone was still quit.

"It´s boring." Shisui faked a yawn. "And teasing you is always a pleasure for me."

"Leave me alone!" He said and picked his chopsticks up again. Why must he sit of all next to him? He always tried to avoid to interact with that idiot, because since he could remember Shisui used every opportunity to tease him.

"Oh come on. Don´t be sulky."

"I´m not!" The young boy muttered while he chewed his food.

"Shisui!"

Although, he wasn´t adressed Sasuke looked up automatically. Only now, he noticed that everyone was looking at them or better at Shisui.

"Would you be so kind to answer your grandfather." Aunt Fumiko, Shisui´s mother, said sternly.

"Äh, yeah sure..." His cousin said and scratched his head embarrassed. "Um... What was the question about?"

"I don´t like it to repeat myself." The raspy voice of Osamu, their grandfather appeared and Sasuke observed him from the coner of his eye. He was the former clan head, before Fugaku took over many years ago. His father was already clan head the time he was born, so Sasuke was unsure for how long he already holds this position. But his grandfather was intimidating person with a dangerous aura. He was old now and sick, but somehow his sickness wasn´t killing him. Or it was just lasting longer as the one his mother died at.

"I´m sorry, I wasn´t paying attention." Shisui replied.

"Unbelieveable." Aunt Fumiko replied and shook her head. "You´re a full fledged member of the police force and still find it necessary to waste your time with nonsense!"

Shisui began to justify himself while his mother scolded him. Sasuke allowed himself a pleasant smirk. Serves him right, it was nice to see his stupid cousin getting reprimanded like some little boy. Their grandfather and Fugaku began to ask Shisui questions about his recent missions and stuff, which he just bothered to listen with one ear. Instead he was busy with finishing his meal. Empty his plates proved to be difficult those days. Sasuke found himself never hungry and he was just eating because the adults were expecting him to do. Since his mother became ill and wasn´t able to cook for him anymore, he didn´t like eating anymore, nothing was delicious like her cookery and so eating was only another painful reminder of her death.

"Sasuke?"

He was unaware how much time passed until his grandmother suddenly adressed him, but he looked up immediately. His grandparents were still enjoying highest respect inside the clan and not being attentive to their prompts was almost as bad like showing disrespect to his father, the clan head.

"Yes grandmother?" Sasuke said politely. He wasn´t very fond of his grandmother either. She was a strict woman, similar to aunt Fumiko and he knew that she had often disagreed with his mother how children should be raised. His mom had been so kind and lovely. He couldn´t remember her being a strict parent, mostly she had been understanding no matter what, only one reason why he missed her so much.

"You received your report card some days ago. How are things going at the academy? Is there the possibility for you to graduate soon?" She said and he didn´t knew why but somehow his grandmother seemed always to have special interest in him. Unfortunately these question made him always feel miserable because his family compared his poor results always with Itachi´s achievements.

Sasuke swallowed, trying to find the right words to answer. Suddenly everyone was looking at him. He knew that the whole clan was comparing him to his brother and that he would always be over shadowed by Itachi´s talent. But right now he couldn´t even declare himself as the top of his class. He looked at his father from the coner of his eyes, but the man wasn´t looking at him with the same expectations, the others did. He shuddered when he remembered Fugaku´s anger when he presented his report card. Surely his father was ashamed of his failure.

"I have still too much to learn. I can´t graduate yet." He said finally. Lowering his eyes, because he was almost certain to see the mockery in the others eyes. At least this what he was always telling himself because he felt so much inferior to Itachi.

"Than perhaps you haven´t been diligent enough in your studies." His grandmother said with raised eyebrows. "You should always take your brother as a role model, because he brought honor to our clan from the beginning. And because his steps are so big, you need to work hard in order to follow his example. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma´am."

"You would do well to focus more on Sasuke´s education as well Fugaku. If you leave his whole training to the academy he will never measure with Itachi. It´s already his third year at the academy and his grades are more dropping than shining. Even Shisui was hardly older when he graduated. Don´t forget he is our spare heir after all." His grandfather suddenly said and let Sasuke feel even more uncomfortable.

Fugaku took a slip from his sake, before answering calmy. "The education of my sons is my concern father. Don´t bother yourself with it."

"The education of our heir is something which concerns us all."

"Itachi is my heir." Fugaku argued firmly, in a tone which clearly said that he wasn´t willing to discuss the subject further.

"Maybe now, but Kami forbid, if somethig should ever happen to him the role will fall to Sasuke. And in this case he needs to be fit and prepared for the role." The old man told his son firmly and he was probably the only one who had the right to argue with Fugaku like that.

"The children nowadays are pampered by peace. That is why it´s so difficult to form then into fitting shinobi yet." His grandmother interjected.

"I agree mother." Aunt Fumiko said. "The academy will hardly form them into fitting shinobi. The main responsibility stays inside the clan. And we see it clearly on Sasuke. I told Mikoto over and over not to spoil him so much but she wasn´t list..."

"That´s enough!" Fugaku snapped as soon as those words escaped his sister´s mouth and everyone on the table froze. "I´ll not discuss this further." With that said he devoted to his plate and ignored the others.

The present adults exchanged some glances but neither of them said anything, instead they were focusing on their meals. Nobody wanted to anger an irritated Fugaku further, so the subject was dropped immediately. Sasuke was grateful for it, at least nobody paid attention him any longer. His eyes were stinging with tears like so often lately. But he had learned to surpress such sign of weakness well those past months. The little boy would stay strong no matter what. Nevertheless, he was struggeling inwardly.

"Father." Itachi suddenly said and now everyone was looking at him. "Please allow me to escort Sasuke home. It´s already late and he has training in the morning, he should go to bed soon."

"Go ahead." Fugaku answered curtly, without looking at either of his children.

"Thank you." The long haired Uchiha boy nodded and rose into a stand. "Let´s go Sasuke."

Inwardly glad that he could escape the tension around him, Sasuke stood up as well. He didn´t know whether his brother did it on purpose, because he felt his discomfort, but he was grateful that he could leave. Unfortunately, Shisui offered to accompany them, probably because he wanted to escape the dinner as well. Aunt Fumiko handed him and Itachi packages with leftover food and after saying goodbye politely, the three boys headed out.

"Oh man, this was crass. I thought uncle Fugaku and grandpa would break into a fight soon. Glad I´m out there." Shisui proclaimed on their way.

Itachi replied something but Sasuke wasn´t bothering to listen to the older boys talk. Instead he walked a bit forward, trying to block out how depressed he felt. He wished his mom would be here now, she would comfort him and make things fine again. Or at least he wished Itachi would walk alone with him, at least he could seek some comfort by his big brother. But stupid Shisui needed to come with them and he was pretty sure he did it on purpose. It would only be a matter of time until his cousin would begin to tease him and for that Sasuke would like to have as much distance between them as possible.

As if he had read his mind, Shisui suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Not so fast Sasuke-chan. We don´t want you getting lost. It´s already dark and not the right time for a little boy to wander around. You heard what about the adults argued earlier, kids these days aren´t fit to be shinobi. So you need extra protection."

Sasuke almost dropped the wrapped plate with dango and senbei he carried. Their aunt had handed them more than enough leftovers from the menu, but he wasn´t very fond of sweets and it was clear that Itachi would consume everything alone later. His brother had a sweet tooth and this was probably the only weakness Sasuke could tease Itachi about.

"Let go!" He snapped at Shisui, trying to get free without dropping the food. He pulled forward but the older male pulled him back.

"What? Can´t get free on your own?" HIs cousin laughed. "Some shinobi you are."

Of course these words hit a nerve. Everyone was already thinking he wasn´t fit of becoming a shinobi, at least not one of Itachi´s caliber. And no matter how many times he tried to deny it, it always hurt. He didn´t need Shisui and his stupid jokes, because for him it wasn´t fun. Angry at the older male, Sasuke tried to kick him but he dodged it with ease.

"Seems you still have a bit of training to do." The cousin said amused, pulling Sasuke back on his shirt once again.

Either Shisui wasn´t noticing or caring that it wasn´t fun for the boy at all. That he even managed to hurt his feelings. Sasuke always had been self-critical. He had to, everyone had always expected him to be great. His father compared him always with Itachi, always advised him to take his brother as a role model. And so did everyone in his clan. His mother had been the only one who accepted him as Sasuke. She hadn´t looked for a second Itachi but loved him for the person he was. And maybe Itachi too. His brother never gave him the feeling to be not good enough. But lately even he was not bothering to care much about him. Itachi often seemed lost in his own thoughts, he wouldn´t blame him for it, the fourteen years old lost his mother too after all.

Like now, Itachi wasn´t grasping that their cousin stepped a mark, or he wasn´t caring either, but the long haired was not about to interfere here. No wonder since Shisui and Itachi were very close, maybe even closer as Sasuke and his brother were. He was sure his brother was talking to Shisui about anything.

The differen emotions he felt lately were often hard to control and understand for the nine year old boy. Mostly he pushed his feelings down, trying to be strong and manage his every day life but he felt himself often pushed to the edge. Like when his father was already displeased with him again or the stupid constant comparison to Itachi. Sometimes he couldn´t even control himself well at the academy and needed all his willpower to pull himself together. Sasuke didn´t know why it started but he knew it began after his mom became ill. Somehow everything changed with her death.

Right now he found himself in a similar situation. Shisui had pushed his buttons the whole evening and when he wouldn´t let go of his shirt it was only the last strike. Without thinking further he turned himself around and throw the plate he carried directly in Shisui´s face. This came so unexpected that the older boy couldn´t dodge it. A second later the sweet, sticky Dango mass was clinging in his face.

The youngest Uchiha couldn´t even react how quickly, Shisui had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him from the ground. He was fighting against his grip, even trying to bite him but without much success.

"You little moron! How dare you..." Shisui hissed and this was finally the moment were Itachi decided to interfere.

"Let go of him!" The long haired teen commanded, stepping near and helping Sasuke on his feet, when Shisui let go.

"Don´t even begin to defend him!" Shisui said angrily, trying to wipe the dango mass out of his hair and face. "Someone really needs to teach him a lesson! You saw what he did!"

"It´s just because you can´t leave me alone!" He protested loudly. "You stupid fat.."

"Sasuke!" Itachi interrupted him with such firmness that he winced, because this tone was reminding him of their father. "Why did you do that? Our aunt prepared this food only for us and you throw it away like garbage. This is disrespectful and you should be ashamed."

He lowered his eyes and bit his lip. Of course his brother would side with Shisui. "He teased me the whole time and I told him to stop. So I made him stop. Serves him right."

"Believe you will see what serves you right when I get my hands on you brat!" Shisui snapped but Itachi stood between them and glared at his friend warningly.

"Even if you are angry at him, you can´t just throw things at people. Especial not food your aunt prepared for you." His brother explained calmy. "This is not okay Sasuke. Apologize."

"No!" Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Sasuke." Itachi warned in a tone he always used when he thought his little brother was acting childish, stubborn or unreasonable.

"A apologize ist the least I expect from you." Their cousin said while glaring at Sasuke and still busy with getting the food out of his face.

This was really the last drop. No matter what Itachi said, it served his cousin right. In a matter of fact, it made him angry how obvious his brother keept to Shisui, not even bothering to see things from his point of view.

"I don´t have to listen to anything you say!" He yelled and with that said turned around and ran away from them. Stupid Itachi, stupid Shisui and stupid family meeting. Sasuke really had enough for one evening.

Later that night, his brother tried to talk to him again, but Sasuke had barricaded himself in his room, refusing to speak to him, so that Itachi finally gave up and went to bed. Sasuke couldn´t sleep that night, like so many days before and he knew that tomorrows training wouldn´t went well for him when he wasn´t rested. Another reason for Fugaku to be mad at him. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the thoughts of the coming day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I´m sorry for not updating sooner but my life is so busy right now that I haven´t much time for writing. I hope I can update the next chapter sooner but can´t promise it. The coming chapter won´t be in the past but being about team 7 first day back at the academy and some family stuff, probably Sasuke´s first day at the police station for his detention and a bit about Naruto too.**

 **I hope you´ll continue to follow along even if the updates will be slower.**

 **Thanks to Pixie07, Guest, fanofthisfiction, yoikiko29 for your great support and reviews.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back at home: How things go**

 **Nothing went as planned ,...l**

Today was the day he had to return to the academy for the first time and Naruto hated the day even before it began. He woke up far too early as he usual would, only because he was tense. No wonder, Naruto didn´t look forward to be a academy student once again. Becoming a genin had been one of the happiest moments in his life and now it was destroyed by his own father. The only positive thing was, that he would be united with Sasuke and Sakura once again but this was really the only good thing.

The Uzumaki- Namikaze boy couldn´t forgive his father for it. Their relationship, so close in his early childhood, became worse with every passing year since the man became Hokage. It was probably on the lowest yet. No matter how much the recognition pained, he wasn´t willing to forget this.

The rare moments, where Minato came home, he tried to talk to his son but Naruto blocked every attempt of the older blonde. He didn´t even joined for dinner instead marched back in his room, despite his mother´s reprimands. It was probably better this way, because he wasn´t ready to deal with his old man anymore. Being stripped of his genin rank was one of the hardest blows in his short life, the fact that his own father was responsible for it, made things only worse.

Sighing loudly, Naruto rolled to his side and looked to the clock on his nightstand. Five o´clock, in two and a half hour the academy would begin. He had to be there probably a bit earlier for the enrollment, but even so more than enough time left. He sighed again, when he stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He couldn´t sleep longer anyway and so he got get ready as well.

Actually, the blonde wasn´t a morning person and under normal circumstances his mother had to almost force him to get up. However today was different and so was his attitude. His usual cheerfulness was gone, instead his face adorned a sour and dark expression, a perfect mirror of his current mood.

After a shower, he returned to his room and decided it was probably the best to get dressed. Although there was plenty of time left, Naruto wanted to head out soon,in order to get his head clear before he had to face the academy building. If he was lucky, maybe he would meet Sasuke and Sakura on the way there.

Not even his favourite color could cheer him up and so it was no wonder that he chose instead of his usual orange jacket, a rather dreary dark gray looking one. It was more fitting, because he already knew that the day would become miserable.

He was hardly dressed, when his mother called him for breakfast. Although he wasn´t hungry, he knew it was never a good idea to ignore Kushina. Her temper was something he didn´t want to deal with right now, and so he made his way reluctantly downstairs.

"Good morning honey." Kushina greeted him kindly when he entered the kitchen.

To his shock she wasn´t the only one present in the room. To his absolute displeasure, his father was sitting on the table, busy already with some paperwork. Naruto wondered why his mother allowed it, since if he couldn´t forgo five minutes without his stupid job, it would be better he wouldn´t come home at all.

"Take a seat Naruto. Your breakfast is placed already on the table." His mother urged.

"I´m not hungry."

Kushina placed her hands on the hips and glared at him. Naruto knew very well, that she was aware of the fact that he only wanted to avoid Minato and of course she wouldn´t let him. She only talked yesterday to him about how much she wished he would reconcile with Minato.

"I won´t say it again." Kushina said with her famous _no nonsense_ tone and the ex- genin knew he had to follow if he didn´t wanted a fight with her. And fighting with his mother was really the last thing he wanted. So he took a seat opposite from his father.

The man wasn´t even looking at him, just continued to read through some files, while alternately sip on his coffee cup. Kushina was still busy with something on the stove and ignored son and husband. Maybe it was even a new method of her, because she wished they would begin a conversation without her. Well, this was not going to happen.

Naruto told himself that it wasn´t bothering him that his father was ignoring him too. It was obvious that Minato still thought of him as an insolent brat and as long as Naruto was acting in a way he wasn´t approving he wasn´t going to acknowledge him. For his father he was wrong. Everything he did was wrong, his reasons were wrong and his actual behaviour was it too. Minato never cared to understand anything and enough was enough, the blonde boy wasn´t going to beg for the man´s understanding.

Although not hungry, he empty his plate in record time. He only wished to leave the house as fast as possible, even if his way would only lead him to a place he wished to avoid as much, as he wished to avoid Minato´s presence. The academy was the last place he wanted to be, but if he wanted to be a shinobi in the near future again, he had to endure it.

As soon he finished his dinner, he stood up. "Thanks for the food mom. I leave now."

Kushina sighed and this was enough proof that she was indeed unhappy about the iron silence between father and son.

"Alright." She said. "I hope you´ll have a good time, despite how awful you might think the day will become."

Of course her words did little to cheer him up, but he nodded nevertheless.

"Have a nice day Naruto." Minato suddenly said, when he turned around and looked at his wife and son.

His eyes widened in disbelieve, before he remembered his anger and how his father could dare to say something like that to him, when he was the one who send him back to the academy and took away his genin rank.

He snorted loudly and send a glare to the man without a second thought. Without saying anything he turned around and stormed out of the kitchen, heading to the front door with fast steps.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Kushina headed after him and stopped him just before he left the grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so that he had to face her.

"What?!" He said angrily. "Don´t lecture me about being rude or whatever! You can spare it. I don´t want to talk to him."

"Naruto. Despite what you may think, your father really wants to reconcile with you. He suffers under your torn relationship as much as you do. I know he isn´t showing much understanding for your situation but you haven´t done much to let him understand either. I know it´s hard for you going back to the academy but at least try to understand his view and forgive him. He is just doing what he thinks is the best for you."

"I don´t care! I´m done with him." Naruto snapped and tried to leave the house once again but his mother grabbed his shoulder again.

"Just think about what I said. Okay?"

Although it wasn´t his intention to think about anything she told him, he nodded, just to please her. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. But grab your bag first. It wouldn´t do you any good to show up without your working material."

Inwardly cursing, he headed back to his room in order to get his things.

 _Stupid Hokage, already making a bad day even more terrible,_ he thought when he left the house, this time with his backpack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The building was the same as it had been months ago when he graduated from here. Sasuke never thought he would return here and hadn´t bothered to waste a second thought to the academy, where he spent five years of his life with his education. Becoming a genin had been the first step for him to develop into a skilled shinobi. Now things were going backwards and he stood before the entrance gate once before. He wore the same bag, he carried not long ago here and it almost seemed that nothing changed at all. As if the last couple of months hadn´t happened at all and he never was a genin.

He tried to tell himself those past days,that returning wasn´t a big deal, that it was an expected consequence for what he did. But standing now here, in front of the building he was supposed to return to, he couldn´t help but felt a lump in his throat.

It made him feel even more like a failure as he ever had in his whole life. He briefly wondered if this was exactly what the fourth Hokage and his father wanted to accomplish with this _punishment._

Well, Sasuke felt terrible and he wished for nothing more as to turn around and leave this place again. He even began to regret terrible his wrongdoings. Hasn´t it been worth the humilitation of returning here, after he had graduated as the rookie of the year only some months ago?

The raven haired boy clenched his fists and tried to make an indifferent impression but fact was, he felt so ashamed and humilitated to return here. The worst was that he couldn´t do anything against it. It was a final decision, made by the Hokage himself. Also, his father was supporting said _decision_ completely. There, Sasuke was so willing to get along with Fugaku, but he couldn´t forgive him easily that they took away his genin rank. And not only that, he was forced to do work on the police station in the afternoon. It was already clear that he would get some sort of more punishment to do and so he wasn´t looking forward to it. It seemed Fugaku was determined to teach him a lesson.

"What are you looking at?"

He turned around and saw Naruto approaching him, hands in his pockets and dressed in a dark shirt, so unlikely for his friend, that he almost mistook him for somone else, if it wasn´t for his showy blonde hair.

"I don´t want to be here." He said, not bothering to hide the dismay in his tone.

"Neither do I." Naruto said when he stood next to him. He observed the building with similar dismay, as Sasuke did before.

"But we´ve no choice..." The Uchiha was far from agreeing with this, but it was more than clear that they couldn´t do anything about it.

"Yeah, because of the fucking Hokage... But better we don´t talk about that yet."

It was more than obvious how embittered his friend still was and that his relationship with his father hadn´t improved in the slightest. On the contrary, it seemed that Naruto despised Minato more than ever before.

"Did you hear anything from Sakura?" He asked, mostly in order to change the topic.

The blonde shook his head. "No. Her partens are determined to shield her from us. Besides she´s probably grounded anyway."

Sasuke pushed down a sigh. It troubled him that he had nothing heard of their female teammate. He felt so bad for causing trouble for her and he wished he could do something to make it up to her. But until now, he didn´t even knew how she was doing.

More and more students were passing by them and entered the building. All students in different ages. From the freshmen until students in their age group. Little children still brought by their parents too. It wasn´t that long ago, where his mother used to accompany him here.

It was definitely not his intention that this place brought back memories, but Sasuke couldn´t help, it just happened. Luckily, it was Naruto who pulled him back into reality, when he pointed somewhere.

Sasuke´s eyes widened when he sighted Sakura´s pink shock of hair. She was walking slowly into their direction, her gaze was lowered. Next to her went a tall blonde woman and he knew that she was her mother. It wasn´t nice to see that Mrs. Haruno made the humilitation even bigger by accompany her daughter here. He felt so sorry for Sakura.

When mother and daughter were close enough, Naruto went forward and greeted Sakura happily. Sasuke was just about to voice a own greeting, when Mrs. Haruno beat him into it.

Before Sakura had even a chance to respond, her mother was firmly pushing her forward, while glaring at both boys. The girl´s eyes were looking at them for a brief moment, before her mother pulled her forward.

"What the hell..." Naruto cursed when he stepped after them. "Sakura we want to talk to you."

Once again Sakura got no chance to say or respond anything, when her mother turned around and snapped angrily at them.

"You both stay away from my daughter. You´ve already put her through enough! Don´t you dare to came near to her!"

With that said, she dragged Sakura inside the building and didn´t even waited for a reaction from the boys.

"What the fu..."

"Naruto let it be!" Sasuke stopped his friend when the blonde was about to follow after them. The last thing their needed right now where to cause trouble with Sakura´s mother.

"Did you just heard what she said? She doesn´t wants us near Sakura!"

"Of course I heard her! But she is her mother, what can we do against it? If you confront her, it will just put Sakura in a uncomfortable situation." He said and felt once again guilty for what happened. It was his fault, the pink haired was obviously in so much trouble now.

Naruto nodded reluctantly. It was more than clear that he was not satisfied with it, but he agreed nevertheless. "Okay, let´s just talk to her later."

Both boys made their way inside the building with mixed feelings. Sasuke´s heart rate even quickened. Despite his efforts, his face probably betrayed his discomfort. He noticed even more how hard it really was for him to return here. His friends were probably feeling the same way.

"Are you ready?" The blonde asked when they stood before the classroom door.

He took a deep breath before he nodded. They entered the room together. Everyone was looking at them with big eyes. The teacher advised them to take seats in the last row and it was a blessing when they sight Sakura sitting in the same row. Trying to ignore the whisper of the other students, the boys made their way to the seats. It was clear that everyone was talking about them. Some student were even their old classmates, few whom hadn´t passed the genin exams and had to repeat the year at the academy. Sasuke never imagined he could end here again, not the way he had passed with flying colors. But here he was now and it made him feel even more humilitated.

"Sasuke.. Naruto..." Sakura said when they took a seat right next to her. "I´m sorry about earlier..."

"No problem." Naruto said. "But your mom seemed still pretty pissed..."

"She is. My dad too..." She admitted with lowered eyes.

Sasuke felt a sting in his heart, because he was responsible for it in many ways. Why had he just agreed to drag his friends into this. He wanted to say something to her but the teacher beat him into it, when he demanded attention and silence of them, followed by the threat to seperate them, if he would hear another word.

Reluctantly the three obeyed. None of them needed trouble on the first day here and so they were forced to postpone their talk until break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxx.

Twenty minutes big break were a short amount of time to discuss anything what happened since their return to Konoha. It became soon clear Sakura was dejected with her current relationship with her parents. And that the boys weren´t the only ones who received strict restraints at home.

"I´m not even allowed to leave the house alone. Even here my mom brought me..." The girl complained. "I´m grounded for ages. I don´t receive pocket money, They even took my tv and magazines away. Not even Ino was allowed to visit me when she came over yesterday..."

Sasuke swallowed. He realized how devasted she was and he felt sorry for her. It was probably because Sakura´s parents weren´t usually that strict that it was a complete new situation for her. Mr and Mrs Haruno were overreacting because they were worried about their daughter but they didn´t understood why Sakura had done what she did.

"Come on Sakura." Naruto tried to cheer her up. "They will calm down eventually. And then you´ll get back your freedom. Do you´ve any idea how often my mom grounded me? I even received harder punishments for minor offenses."

The Uchiha had to agree with his friend. Being restrained in his freedoms was something he was used to since his early childhood. Fugaku had always been uncompromising when he made a mistake and even his mother, as kind and lovely she used to be, had been consistent with him whenever he really messed up. But children inside the Uchiha clan were raised quite strict anyway. So he could understand Sakura´s insecurity. She wasn´t used to something like that.

The pink haired girl wasn´t convinced by that but she nodded anyway. It was obvious that she didn´t want to worry her teammates more but it was too obvious how depressed she was. Of course Sasuke and Naruto were worried.

"I´m sorry that you´re in this situation Sakura." Sasuke said. "I know I´m sort of responsible for it too."

"No, no Sasuke-kun." She shook her head vigorously. "Don´t blame yourself for it. I knew what I would get myself into when we left. I guess... Every parents would freak out about what we did..."

"Yeah... Sakura-chan is right. Stop this stupid blame game, it´s annoying."

"Not as annoying as you´re." Sasuke retorted with played sarcasm.

"Anyway... My parents don´t want me to hang out with you guys anymore, so I´m at least glad we can meet here and talk..." The girl sighed.

"Tst, as if they could hinder us from meeting." Naruto snorted.

"You saw my mother earlier. She turned into a dragon and I can´t anger her further. Not right now."

"Sakura is right." Sasuke agreed. "Things need to calm down first and then we can think about a solution. Maybe we can talk to Kakashi about our current situation."

"By the way, where is sensei Kakashi? I haven´t seen him around. " Sakura asked with raised eyebrows.

"My mom told me he is on a mission. A long term mission outside the fire country. Guess, we won´t see him for some weeks..." The Uzumaki- Namikaze explained and all genin sighed resigned.

Honestly, Sasuke really had hoped to meet with Kakashi soon. Perhaps their sensei would be able to help him out of all the trouble and maybe could even convince the Hokage to return their genin rank back to them. But since he wasn´t even inside the village, there was no hope at all. It made him feel even more frustrated, because he knew, Fugaku could probably convince the Hokage to lighten the punishment too. But his father was not interested in helping him out. And alone this thought made new cracks in his intentions in getting along and closer to his father.

The bell rang and the break ended. The three made their way back inside the academy building. Everyone of them more depressed as the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxx

If Sasuke thought the day couldn´t become worse, he was definitely wrong. He was supposed to work after the academy at the police station and he inwardly hoped that at least this would be more interesting as the boring lessons he endured in school. That he was several mistaken became clear when he arrived and his first task was to prepare and serve coffee for the whole workforce. After that he was forced to sort out records after the date. Needless to mention, he wasn´t allowed to take a look inside said records.

After one hour at the police station he was ready to explode and determined to complain by Fugaku about this. For him this was just another blow to his pride and he could hardly believe how his own father could do that to him. There it had always been Fugaku, who had lectured him in spending his time beneficial. What for a bad joke, that he was already wasting his whole day here.

He was about to say all of this in his father´s face but the problem was that he wasn´t in his office and probably attended some rather important meeting right now. Sasuke couldn´t care less about it. When the observing police officer finally released him in the evening, he wasted no time and stormed home, determined not to return tomorrow there, only to work like a slave for the staff.

Even if he lost his genin rank, he was still a skilled shinobi and being cut down like that wasn´t going well with him. He was far above such ridiculous tasks. If Fugaku was really thinking he was going to let himself getting humilitated like that, he was definitely wrong.

Hopefully his father would even return home tonight. He knew very well that the man wasn´t returning home quite often. He was too angered to sleep anyway and so he didn´t bothered how much time passed when he spend the night waiting for Fugaku´s return.

He was lucky. Two o´clock in the morning, the front door opened and a tired clan leader entered. Sasuke could tell his surprise and disapproval when his son came to greet him in the hallway.

Sasuke hadn´t firm bedtimes since he turned ten and Fugaku deemed him old enough to care for himself properly. But it was obvious how dipleased the man was right now. Staying awake during the night, when you were supposed to raise early in the morning was irresponsible and he was aware how much the clan leader hated irresponsibility.

Nevertheless, he forced himself to greet him politely before adressing said subject.

"I need to talk to you urgently."

Fugaku raised his eyebrows. "Whatever it is, I´m sure it can wait until the morning." He said when he passed his son and headed to the kitchen to fill himself a jar of water.

The boy followed him, determined to speak out what was in his mind once and for all.

"No it can´t. I´m sick of this _later_ nonsense."

His father turned around to him and crossed his arms but his silence was obviously a sign for him to continue.

"You were the one who always told me to use my time studious. That I need to train in order to become a good shinobi. But now you put me in a situation I can´t do anything else as to waste my time. It´s a contradiction and I don´t accept why I should waste my time like that. The academy is useless and the work at the police station is a joke. You can´t seriously expect I´ll waste my days with that!" 

"You would do well to knock your arrogance down for bit. You´re no better than anyone else and that you´re in this situation is the consequence of your own actions. You don´t understand the seriousness of the shinobi life and that is why you will learn it right now. And if I see how you react to the punishment, I´m convinced that you still have a lot to learn."

It was inevitable, but the man´s lecture made him angrier. He had been so determinded to get along with Fugaku, but hearing this answer made him forget all his good intentions.

"That´s bullshit! It´s your fault I left the village and now you put all the blame to me. If you value responsibility so much, why didn´t you took your responsibilty as a father more seriously? Then I would´ve never left the village! You should be the one who gets punished not me! Maybe someone should took away your rank as clan leader and police chief and than you would get the slightest idea how I feel right now! But I bet you just don´t care, like you always did!"

There was a moment filled with silence. Probably Fugaku was really shocked about his audacity. But a second later the man clenched his jaw, an obvious sign how pissed he was right now.

"Go to your room, before I forget myself."

The words were spoken calmy but the tone was threateningly and Sasuke understood the unspoken warning. He was moving on thin eyes right now. Well, he didn´t care.

"You´re..." He began but was interrupted immediately.

"Now!"

Sasuke stared at his father angrily. Fugaku closed his eyes for a moment and he asumed he fought the urge not to activate his sharingan. But when he wasn´t moving, Fugaku stepped forward and almost automatically he stepped back. Before he could react, his father had grabbed him by the ear in a painful hold and forced him to look at him directly.

"I don´t know from where you take the insolence to confront me in the middle of the night and talk to me in such manner. But let me tell you this once and for all, no matter how much clarification between us was or is, you´ll not show me disrespect in any form. Otherwise you can believe me that your current restraints will appear you lika a joke. You don´t have to like the decisions I made for you, but you´ll accept them. Because, like it or not, I´m your father and you´ll do what I say. Is that understood?"

"No."

This was the part where he was supposed to show remorse and accept his fate but he couldn´t do so. From where this sudden rebelliousness came from, but all his good intentions went over board when the anger took a hold of him once again. Maybe it had been too naive to asume, things could become better over night.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no!" Sasuke repeated and glared up at his father.

The moment Fugaku stared down at him with narrowed eyes, let him shivering inside. He briefly wondered why he always ended up with him in a confrontation, even if he just wanted to talk to him. Somehow it seemed they just couldn´t get along no matter he tried or not. But shouldn´t a family not be able to solve their problems without constant disagreements?

"Very well. If this how you want things you can have it. From tomorrow onwards, someone will escort you to and from the academy. Additional to this, you´ll complete work at the police station even on weekends. Maybe this will help you to knock your ego down for a bit. And maybe then you´ll be ready to finally realize the seriousness about what you did. Go to your room now. I don´t want to hear another word from you."

The clan leader let go of his ear and he was about to protest once again. He couldn´t believe Fugaku was planning on making his life even more miserable. But the older man interrupted him before he could even open his mouth.

"Clear off to your room or shall I drag you there?!"

Without saying anything more, Sasuke gave one last look to the man, before turning around and storming upstairs. It didn´t matter, somehow they always ended in this situation. Once again, the Uchiha boy felt depressed, sad and angry about the whole relationship with his father. The thought that Fugaku would feel equally hurt and sad about their newest confrontation never crossed his mind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thanks towards the guests, fanofthisfiction, Pixie07 and carl for your nice reviews.**

 **For the people who are still following this story, I´m sorry for the rare updates lately, but I´m quiete busy right now but I hope I´ll spend more time in writing in my freetime soon again.**

 **The coming chapter will be in the past again but the one after that will show Itachi as a mediater between Fugaku and Sasuke. Also I want to write more about Naruto and Sakura too.**

 **Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three years prior**

Being used to overloaded days with work and training for almost his whole life, Itachi could cope with a lot. However returning from a four day mission with almost thirty-six hours without sleep, was something even he couldn´t handle well.

When he arrived on the evening back in Konoha, it was no wonder he just wanted to go home and sleep. A good night rest would hopefully restore his nerves and would help to chase away the headache he was already suffering under for hours now. Tomorrow was his day off, one of his Anbu subordinates would deliver the missions report to the Hokage and so he could use tomorrow only for his recreation. It was his first free day since weeks and the day after tomorrow he was supposed to report in the Anbu headquarters once again. But tomorrow was his day and that was all that mattered. He would sleep in as long as possible and then spend the rest of the day with a good book and stuff himself with all possible sweets. He was really looking forward for it.

He was an Anbu for almost three years now and it had been never easy for him to handle the physical and mental stress ,this job demanded. But his mother used to help him to get enough rest and even argued with his stoic father, whenever he was really too exhausted for work and missions. She had always an open ear for him and helped him to come in terms with the hard shinobi life. Mikoto hadn´t just seen him as the genius everyone, including Fugaku did. She had viewed him as a really young teenage boy, as her son, one of the reasons her death hit him so hard.

His life changed so much after she was gone. The life of his family changed after her death. Fugaku became locked up, unfair in many ways and so quick to anger, that even Itachi was often clueless how to pacify the man. The worst was, that his father wasn´t seeing the needs of his children anymore. He pushed Itachi from one mission to another and wasn´t even noticing how exhausted he ofted was. Genius or not he was only fourteen years old.

And Sasuke... Well Itachi would rather not think about his little brother now. He was aware how lonely the boy felt since Mikoto died some months ago. And that he too, suffered under the pressure Fugaku put on him. Always struggeling to please their father and anyone else. This is how Sasuke was and Itachi felt sorry for not being there for him. But he was hardly at home and when he was, he used every free minute to relax or spent it with Shisui. He felt guilty for leaving his brother so much on his own, but sometimes he felt helpless with his own grief. The stress wasn´t helping either.

The Uchiha compound came into view and soon he stood before the front door of his home. Entering the house, he took a deep breath inwardly praying that his father wouldn´t be home or else he was forced to deliver a missions report to him. Fugaku always wanted to know everything he was doing on missions, expect for secret missions, but unfortunately this missions hadn´t been one. He could lie to his father, tell him it had been a secret missions and he couldn´t give him any details. But he would never have the needed audacity to do so. He had been raised to be a obedient son and heir. This was the role he had to play.

He hardly entered the house and noticed that the light were turned on in his father´s study. He should have known he would be at home at that time. Since Mikoto passed away, he was mostly working at home in the evening. Mostly to keep an eye on Sasuke.

His sleep had to wait for a bit longer. Sighing inwardly, Itachi shoved the door slowly open a split. "Good evening father, I´m home."

"Come in."

After the command, he opened the door fully and entered. His legs were shaky from the lack of sleep and he inwardly prayed that Fugaku would keep the talk short.

Bowing his head politely he kneeled down on the opposite end of his father´s desk. Fugaku placed aside his documents and folded his hands on the top of his desk.

"You mission lasted longer than I expected. I hope there weren´t any unpleasant news you´ve to tell me."

"No father. Everything went smoothly. We needed just more time for the route than we planned."

"Tell me the missions details." Fugaku commanded calmy.

"It was an A rank mission. My team and I were supposed to deliver the contracr documents to the hidden key village. They wish for an alliance with Konoha."

" The hidden key is a small village with not even thousand inhabitants and with even less capable shinobi. What would Konoha gain from a alliance with such meaningless village?"

Itachi sighed inwardly. This talk lasted already far too long for his liking. "I don´t know the details, but the hidden key offered Konoha obviously a free delivery in rice, vegetables and some other goods. As compensation they want to be placed under Konohas protection."

The clan leader nodded. "This makes sense. Getting duty-free provions for our village will relieve the taxation for Konohas civilians. As compensation deliver safeguard for a small village like the hidden key, won´t even need a handful of our shinobi. The benefits for Konoha are far more as for the hidden key. Truly lord fourth is really showing a great political understanding."

"Indeed father."

"That he was chosen as the fourth Hokage is not only a blessing for our clan but for the whole village as well."

"I agree father." The fourteen year old said with the hope Fugaku would finally end their conservation. He just wanted to sleep!

"Did you already deliver the missions report?"

"One of my teammates did it as soon as we returned."

Fugaku nodded. "The mission was successful?"

"Yes. We delivered the contract with lord Fourth´s conditions. I don´t know how further negotiations will go from there."

"Of course. But you´re aware that the Hokage trusts you with such tasks is another proof that he trust our clan. Your fast and unparalleled rise in ranks and your capability to complete your missions always successful brings honor and glory to our clan. It proves the Hokage and the rest of the village ,that we Uchiha work hard and give everything to protect and strengthen our village. It will help to dissolve the mistrust. I´m proud that my son is doing so much to tighten the relations between our clan and the village again."

Itachi bowed his head. "Thank you for your words father."

"For now get some rest, you earn it. I expect you to attend a clan meeting in the morning. So be ready, we´ll leave the house tomorrow together. "

For a short moment Itachi thought he had heard wrong. He came just from a three day mission without sleep or any other time for recovery and his father was honestly expecting him to be ready for another day of work? He knew how long clan meetings could last and it was already late now, he wouldn´t get much sleep nor the much needed break before he had to report in the Anbu headquarters again.

It was unusual to argue with his father but he needed him to understand that he needed a break.

"I don´t want to argue with you, but tomorrow is my day off. The first day since weeks." He said carefully.

"And?" His father asked unimpressed.

"I thought that I could spend tomorrows day to rest. The mission really exhausted me and I hadn´t any break since a long time. I really need a break. Work is..."

"I´ll correct you that tomorrow is your day off from your duties regarding the village. The obligations towards your clan are something different. And as the heir you´re obligated to fufill your role without question."

He pushed down a sigh. It was always the same, his father wasn´t even trying to understand him. The only thing what Fugaku cared for was that he had to fufill his duties. Itachi had never liked being born as Fugaku´s heir, especial as a child he had suffered under it, but at least Mikoto had always managed to protect him somewhat from all the pressure. She had made sure he had found the right balance between being the firstborn son of the clan head, a Konoha shinobi and a young teenager. But since her death, he was working and working and his father wasn´t even noticing how exhausted he was.

"I´m sorry father but I´m not a machine. My body can only handle so far. And I really need rest. I wouldn´t complain if it wasn´t necessary."

"Are you going to whine like some wimp?" Fugaku asked without understanding. "If you´re so exhausted you should better use the time now to sleep instead of arguing with me. Complain about your duties isn´t something I would´ve expect from you. But you´ll learn to act responsible regarding your obligations as my heir. Get it into your head, you´ll attend tomorrows meeting. Be ready in the morning otherwise I´ll drag you personally out of the bed. And now go and get your needed rest. As you can see I´ve work to do. Which by the way, don´t allow me to go to sleep or take a day off. Better you get used to it. Your role don´t allows you to loaf around and waste your time. You´ve far more important things to do."

Itachi bit his lip when he was lectured. His eyelids felt so heavy that could hardly keep them open. His mind could hardly folllow Fugaku´s speech, but the message was clear; he had to attend tomorrow and gone was his nice planned day. At least he needed to go to bed soon or else he wouldn´t be able to manage tomorrows day attentively. The anger he felt towards his father was immensely but he did his best not to betray any of his emotions. He forced himself to bow his head once again, before he made his way out of the room with wobbly steps.

He should´ve known that his father wouldn´t agree to his plans. He was always pushing him to the edge. It had always been this way.

Sighing he made his way upstairs and the relief he felt, when he entered his room was enormous. He was hardly dressed when the door suddenly opened and his little brother peeked his head in. How tired he must be for not noticing Sasuke´s approaching presence earlier?

"What is it Sasuke?" He asked impatiently. He hadn´t the energy to deal with his brother now, who was supposed to sleep right now anyway.

"I wanted to greet you Nisan." The younger boy replied shyly and stepped inside the room. Sasuke was already dressed in his pajamas and Fugaku had probably send him to bed over two hours ago. It wouldn´t end well if their father would find Sasuke still awake ,wandering through the house. And Itachi wasn´t very eager about another confrontation with him yet.

"You should be in bed now Sasuke. You´ve school in the morning and you need your rest." He said tiredly.

"But I´ve missed you and thought we could spend some time together."

Itachi sighed. "Not tonight. It´s already late and we´re both tired."

"But we haven´t seen eachother for days!" His little brother protested. "And I´m not tired anyway."

"Sasuke don´t be difficult right now. I´m terrible tired and want to rest now. We can talk another time, okay?" He poked the boy´s forehead in order to lighten the situation but he could see on his expression that Sasuke was already sulking.

"You always say that and in the end there won´t be another time! But I don´t care anyway!"

Before he could say anything, Sasuke turned around and left the room angrily. This behaviour was nothing new, his brother had always a terrible temper but somehow it become worse those past months. Of course Sasuke was missing their mother as much as he did.

He felt ashamed, but Itachi was glad when the boy left. he was so worn out that he simple hadn´t the strength to deal with him yet. Without giving a second thought towards Sasuke, he went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was depressed those days. The reason for it was simple. His father hadn´t shown up for days. The blonde boy was so sad about it. After Minato forgot the last time about their meeting, he hadn´t showed up at home. It was hard for young Naruto, because he inwardly hoped he would come and apologize and maybe even catch up their missed father-son bonding time.

But all his hopes were crashed when four days passed without a sign of his dad. His mother told him he had to attend several important meetings and he would come home when his work was finished. She tried to cheer him up by telling him that surely Minato would spend time with him as soon he would return. But Naruto doubted it. His father was always busy with work those days and it became more and more obvious that work seemed for Minato more important as to spend time with his family. It was always this way, since he became Hokage one year ago. There he had been so proud that of all his dad holded the most important post inside the village. Now he just wished the Hokage could be someone else.

It was his wish to become Hokage someday too, but he would never jeopardize his family´s relationship only to fulfill his personal ambitions. He was just ways too young to understand what being the Hokage really meant. It was an full time job but for the blonde, the Hokage meant being a hero, someone everyone admired and acknowledged. He couldn´t grasp yet, how many personal sacrifices are needed to prove to be worthy of such important position.

He simple couldn´t yet. So he spent a large part of his day with pondering about his absent father.

Before Minato became Hokage, they would always spend the weekend together. They would train or do other fun things. Now he was mostly spending his freetime outside, playing with some of his friends or roam through the village. His mom was mostly busy with work inside the house or grocery shopping. She had many things to do and received no help from her husband, because he was always absent in their everyday life. It made Naruto angry too. She had given up being a kunoichi, only because his dad wanted to be Hokage so badly. She sacrificed a lot for him too.

It was his day off and the boy enjoyed every minute without the academy. He always struggled to keep up with his peers and school was always a struggle for him. Not only because of the rather difficult lessons but about the other kid´s taunts too. He mostly pulled himself together but sometimes his temper got ahead of him. Than anyone would be dissapointed with him. Sometimes he was afraid, that his dad wasn´t coming home because he was disappointed with him. Because he was such an failure in school. He never told anyone about his fears, not even his mom. He didn´t knew why, but felt that he couldn´t talk about that with her, despite that they talked really about everything else.

The hope that Minato would return today, so that they could spend at least some time with eachother were crushed when the sun sink and Kushina ordered him to get ready for bed. Normally he would complain a lot but today he was so depressed, that he headed to the bathroom without protest.

When he was about to return to his room, dressed in his sleepwear and ready to go to bed, the impossible happened; his father arrived home. He knew when he heard the voices coming from downstairs. He wasted no time, when he stormed downstairs, not even slowing down when he climbed down the stairs. The anger and disappointment were forgotten, he was only happy that he was home.

His parents had no time to react when he practically tackled Minato and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"You´re home!" The little blonde muttered into his father´s belly, while he buried his face into the fabric of Minato´s shirt. "I missed you, you know!"

He felt soft fingers caressing his head. "I missed you too buddy."

"You weren´t coming home for days... You even forgot about our fun evening..."

It was stupid but tears welled up in his eyes, so he just buried his face deeper into the shirt, not wanting his father to notice that he was almost crying. Naruto couldn´t understand why he felt like crying, having his dad here now should make him happy but maybe the latest incident had hurt him more as he thought at first.

"I´m sorry Naruto." Minato said and to his dismay, pulled him away from his body. Instead he was kneeling down so that he could look directly into his eyes and grabbed his shoulders softly. "You know, I didn´t do it on purpose. I wanted to come but some important things happened and I needed to work. You understand that I wouldn´t have missed our evening without an important reason. Right?"

Although, he was not entirely convinced, the boy nodded. He knew very well that everyone inside the village was counting on the Hokage but that didn´t mean he had to share his dad with everyone.

"Hey are these tears?" The Hokage asked and wiped his thumb over his cheek. "There is no need to cry."

"I´m not crying!"

"Of course you aren´t." Kushina said and ruffled his head. "Listen honey, there are good news, tomorrow is your father´s day off."

Naruto looked up, staring at his parents with wide blue eyes. "Does it mean..."

"Yes, we´ll make up for the last time. Tomorrow belongs only to my family. Can you forgive me now?"

The nine year old pretended to think about his dad´s words, before he suddenly smiled widely and slung his arms around Minato´s neck. "Awesome!"

Minato chuckled. "So since your effort in the academy improved so much, you can chose what we do tomorrow."

"Thank you dad!" He couldn´t help but hugged him again. Everything was forgiven and finally he could feel happy again. The coming day would be awesome. Finally he got the chance to spend time with his parents. He had longed so long for it.

The family spent the rest of the evening together in the living room. Kushina allowed him to stay up longer as usual and so he and his dad were talking about almost anything he missed at home. Even if it was just for one day, that Minato found the time to come home and be with them, meant a lot to Naruto.

When his mother send him to bed, he couldn´t sleep because he was still so excited. The boy couldn´t knew what would happen during the night. He learned only in the morning from Kushina, that his father had been called for an emergency. Some shinobi were killed on a important mission and Minato´s presence was demanded by the council.

Naruto didn´t care whether it was an emergency or not. He only cared that his father broke his promise once again. He was heartbroken. Nothing what his mother said could comfort him. It became more and more obvious that Minato wasn´t caring about his feelings, that all the promises were meaningless, because in the end he wouldn´t keep them anyway.

No matter how many times, his father was always disappointing him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Big Thanks towards Carl, Pixie07, fanofthisfiction, fugitivus and kayliasnape for all your nice reviews :)**

 **This chapter is from the past again but the coming one will be from the present and Sasuke will probably reconcile with Fugaku then. It will be Itachi´s part to mediate between them.**

 **Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at home : How things go**

 **The final step forward**

"I need you to escort Sasuke to and from the academy tomorrow. I´ll give you the day off, please make sure that no trouble will occur."

Itachi´s eyes widened slightly, when he heard Fugaku´s demand. He hadn´t expected such news when his father called him into his study in the early morning. Something must have happened between Fugaku and his brother, that the clan head wanted to talk to him that urgently.

"What happened?" He asked justifiably.

It was nearly four o´clock in the morning and Itachi just arrived from his late shift at the Anbu headquarters. He just wanted to sleep and hadn´t expected to find his father still awake, obviously waiting for his return. Even he could tell that something bothered the older male and it let him feel worried.

"I need to make sure that your brother won´t cause more trouble for all of us." And with that, Fugaku told him about his earlier confrontation with Sasuke.

He listened attentively, the tiredness from earlier long forgotten. It made him sad that his brother and father had another fight and just after he thought his family was on a good way now.

"It was too short to organize someone who will make sure that he attends the academy and his detention at the police station, so you´ll have to take care of him tomorrow but then I´ll find someone else, so that it´s just an exception for you."

The Uchiha heir wrinkled his forehead. He could tell, that his father was as unhappy with the situation as he was but he had his doubts if increase the punishment was really the right decision to make.

"Are you planning to supervise Sasuke on every step he takes outside of the compound? How is this supposed this help to improve your relationship? I don´t think that´s the solution father."

Fugaku looked at him with tired eyes. He couldn´t even feel anger coming from the man, just disappointment and helplessness. "What shall I do then? Let him cause even more trouble than he already has? Letting him risk even the chance to become a genin again?"

"No of course not. But punishing him isn´t bringing any result either. It´s just always the same. Sasuke is acting up and you punishes him but this will bring you nowhere. On the contrary, he gets the impression that he can´t trust you."

His father sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. He was still sitting on his desk, documents spreaded all over the surface but Itachi could tell that he wasn´t even bothering to look at the papers. The confrontation with Sasuke afflicted him deeply, that much was obvious.

"I don´t know what I´m doing wrong." Fugaku eventually said. "No matter what it always ends this way. I´m unable to understand that boy and it seems he can´t see that I´m just wanting the best for him."

"Father..."

"No. What did I wrong that I can´t even let my own son realize the seriousness about his mistakes? That he still thinks to cause problems and I fail to see what the new problem is. I don´t know what to do with him."

Itachi searched for the right words. Honestly, he felt a bit depressed too. He had hoped that things would be better from now onwards too and knowing that the relationship between Fugaku and Sasuke was so difficult again, made him sad. He worried that this wouldn´t mean another down in his relationship with his brother too.

"I just think that Sasuke still don´t understand what alomst happened to him. It´s easier for him to just act defiant about the consequences as to realize that got almost killed out there. Maybe this is a point you should talk to him about."

Fugaku didn´t answered and he knew that his father was thinking about his words. Although Itachi wasn´t sure if this was the real reason, he had the strong impression that his little brother was still repressing to think about the incident where he got almost kidnapped. If Sasuke would begin to realize the seriousness of it, maybe he would finally understand why their father was to determined to let him feel the consequences.

And why Fugaku was so unsure how to deal with him and not giving him any space. Their father was deeply affected by what almost happened to his son. The long haired teen knew it.

"There is still so much clarification between us..." The Uchiha leader said.

"I know. But supervise every step he takes will just make things worse. Sasuke sees that you don´t trust him and that only a new rift will arise."

"What I´m supposed to do then?!" Fugaku asked, maybe more harshly than he intended. "Fact is, I don´t trust him. Every minute he isn´t under supervision, I´m afraid that he´ll run off again. Do something stupid again and the next time we won´t be so lucky to get to him in time! I can´t trust him not to do something like that again. Not when he still isn´t showing the slightest bit of remorse for his actions and it´s too obvious that he understands nothing."

"Father, please..." He wanted to say something but he was interrupted immediately.

"I´ve nothing more to say." His father rose into a stand. "Please take care of him later. I need to get some rest now."

With that said, the older male left the room with fast steps and without another word.

Itachi bit his lip, disappointed how things went. But if he had to admit that Fugaku´s point was valuable. Could he trust Sasuke fully not to repeat a similar mistake into the near future? He knew the answer. It was clear that his brother still wasn´t ready to accept the full extent of his wrongdoings. And maybe it was his turn now to make him understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke wake up!"

The twelve years old blinked his eyes several times before opening them fully. It surprised him when he saw Itachi standing right next to him, shaking his shoulder lightly. Pushing down a groan, he forced himself into a sitting position. He hadn´t slept much and well and it annoyed him that his brother interrupted his finally found slumber.

"What do you want?" He asked tiredly. A sidelong glance to the alarm clock on his nightstand informed him that it was hardly five o´clock yet. Even for attending the stupid academy it was far too early to rise. He let his head fall back into his pillow again, while glaring up at his brother.

"I spoke to father earlier. He want me to make sure you´ll attend the academy and your detention at the police station."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief moment. The anger began to get a hold of him once again but he pushed it down immediately. Being angry wouldn´t bring him anywhere, it always causes more problems. Like yesterday.

"Come sit up." Itachi said softly, when he sat on the edge of his bed. "I want to talk to you."

"What about? That everything is always messed up or that he is treating me like a prisoner?!" He snapped but sat up nevertheless.

"Maybe about everything but more important I want you to understand few things." The older boy said calmy. "I really understand that you´re frustrated about the current situation."

"No you can´t!" He protested quickly. "You´re not the one who´s put down like that. You´ll never understand how humiliated I feel. And father... He´s just making anything worse... He just didn´t care like always..."

"I agree with you that father´s methods are sometimes questionable. And I agree that you should get a bit more freedom, even after everything what happened. But far more important is that you can understand his reasons for being like he is."

He snorted. Not wanting to get another lecture. "What let you think I´m willing to listen to you. Especial after you´re recruited to act as my watchdog."

Itachi sighed. "Another point where I agree with you. It´s true father ordered me to watch you today but I´ve not the intention to force you. I want you to decide on your own and I hope that you´ll make the right choice after I´m done talking. So may I ask you to listen to me?"

"If you leave me alone after that."

"I promise." Itachi smiled.

"So go on." Sasuke said annoyed and leaned his back on the wall. He was still tired and annoyed but the promise that Itachi would let him chose on his own, despite Fugaku´s orders, if he was willing to attend the academy was enough to let him listen.

"When I was younger and frustrated because of father, mother always comforted me and let me understand why he was doing what he did. Father is strict, unyielding and uncomprehendingly and you can believe me that I know better than anyone who difficult it sometimes is to deal with him... But he is our father and if I´m certain about one thing; than that he loves us."

"Yeah right..."

"Would you just let me finish?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in order to mask his emotions but he didn´t like the direction where this speech went.

"I understand that it´s difficult for you to understand father, to see his motivations behind his actions because he really isn´t an open person and this is probably the biggest problem. He just acts without explaining anything and this is making often a wrong impression. I really couldn´t understand him when I was younger, similar to you, I even resented him often. It was mother´s job to mediate between us. She let me understand his reasons but at the same time let him see my needs too. That she isn´t here anymore to help you is one of the reasons why things always escalate so much. She would make sure that our family would get along."

"Sadly that´s not possible." He replied, trying to sound sarcastic but his voice sounded just sad. Talking about his mother would always be a sore point for him.

"I know." Itachi continued. "And I know how hard it is for you. But have you ever wondered how hard the past years for father were and what for a big gap her death really left in his life too?"

Sasuke´s head shot up. He was really confused what his brother was trying to tell him now. The relationship of his parents was something he had wondered about but never spoken to anyone about, not even to his brother.

"I want you to understand what being a clan leader and police chief at the same time really means. It´s a twenty-four hour job and it can really push you to the edge because the work is overwhelming. But all those years mother supported him and that gave him the strength to shoulder that burden. That he spent so less time with you when you were younger wasn´t out of neglect but because he simple hadn´t the time for it."

"He had always found time for you!" He protested angrily.

"Yeah for my training because of my role as his firstborn. But this were hardly a nice father-son bonding time. It was a harsh training regime and father was relentless with me. Besides from that, he spend not more time with me as he did with you. Even now, I hardly interact with him besides clan meetings or mandatory report. There were times I felt bitter about it too. Mother was the one who let me understand that father hasn´t choice in that matter. He has too much work and his obligations never end. Holding also two such important posts at the same time isn´t something you shouldn´t underestimate. He only managed to process so well because mother was his biggest support."

The twelve year old lowered his eyes and looked at his hand placed in his lap. He avoided to look at his brother directly, he didn´t knew why but he wasn´t so sure if he could fully control his emotions. It became clear that Itachi was trying to impart him a different view of their father´s personality.

Sasuke never bothered to things from Fugaku´s perspective. He had always saw and imagined him as someone strong and unpregnable. But this picture began slowly to crumble. The anger he felt for his current situation was still present but he began to wonder if it wasn´t just entirely Fugaku´s fault. The night he came and talked to him, Sasuke could really tell that he meant what he said. Also he felt that his father had been indeed worried about him. But that anger and resentment was still there but before he coud think about his emotions any longer, Itachi continued his speech.

"After what happened to mother, the stress became too much for him. He was suddenly forced to replace her role as well and the gap she left was too big for him to fill anyway. He could try as much as he wanted, he could never replace her. I realized it too late too but father changed after her death. He became more reserved as he already was and totally blind to others needs. By pushing you and me he wanted us to move forward and get over her loss. The truth is father had needed our support as much as we needed his. He was completely devasted."

Although the mention of his mother hurt, he was almost inwardly praying that Itachi would tell him more. It was strange but the more he listened to the older boy, the more he got the feeling to get finally a insight what was really going on with their family. And what the loss of his wife really meant for Fugaku. He grabbed the fabric of his pants fiercely but suddenly placed his own hand on his and Sasuke looked up.

The long haired teen smiled softly at him and poked his forehead with his index finger. A gesture which let the lump in his chest only grew stronger.

"I don´t think he needed anyones support." Sasuke said lowly. "At least not from me... "

"Because he wanted to keep you and me and anyone else on distance. Father thinks it´s his job to handle everything on his own but he don´t realize that he is pushing away anyone with this attitude. When mother died he wanted us to get over her loss quickly, so that we would get better. He thought he was doing the best for us but he just forced us to stay alone with our grief. And he stayed alone with his. Instead of mourning together as a family we all dealt with our pain alone. It was foreseeable that it wouldn´t end well that way."

"Why are you telling me this? How is it supposed to help my situation?"

"Father just tries his best in his own way and I admit he did a lousy job sometimes but he has the best intentions for our future. That he is so strict with you now isn´t because he wants to punish you but because he wants you to realize something."

Sasuke felt anger once again but to his own surprise it wasn´t as intese as before. "What I´m supposed to realize if he isn´t talking to me but only at me!"

"He blames himself for what happened. He told me so himself. And he is afraid that you could do something like that again. That´s why he is keeping you under supervision."

"I already told him that I wouldn´t do something like that again! I´m not stupid!"

Suddenly Itachi´s soft expression changed into a very serious and hard stare. The younger brother was suprised for a brief moment, he hadn´t expected that sudden mood swing.

"We almost lost you Sasuke." The Anbu captain said, voice as serious as his expression. "Do you know that? That you got yourself almost killed out there?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, trying to find some words to reply to Itachi´s statement, only to realize that he couldn´t find anything justified to say. Although he didn´t want to think about it, the flashback of the incident came back to his mind. He remembered the pain in his bones when he was captured in that vessel and the helplessness he felt for incapable to do anything. Since he was brought back home, his mind was filled with thoughts about the loss of his genin rank and his return to the academy but he hadn´t thought once about the fact that he got almost kidnapped.

For the first time he grasped that if Shisui wouldn´t had rescued him in time, he would never returned home. He wouldn´t be able to be with his friends again or to reconcile with his family. Damned, he wouldn´t even be able to go to the academy and earn his genin rank back!

"If anything would´ve happened to you, you´ve no idea what this would´ve done to us. Not after what happened to mother..."

Although the younger boy had already known that he had messed up badly, he hadn´t felt the guilt so present like in that moment. He couldn´t even understand why his brother suddenly managed to let him feel remorse or let him see the seriousness of it clearly but it was an unpleasant feeling which he wished to disappear soon. But looking at Itachi´s still serious stare, he knew there was coming more.

Sasuke lowered his eyes once again. Not knowing what to say or do he just waited for the older male to continue.

"When I talked to father he revealed to me how worried he is to let you out of his sight and afraid that you could do something stupid like that again. He wants to keep you safe and protect you. Being a shinobi means more as to raise in ranks. It´s a matter of making right and smart decisions too. By leaving the village you and your friends made a poor decision, which not only brought yourself but even your village into danger. Father wants you to understand that."

"I can understand it without being send back to the academy like some idiot." He muttered without looking up.

"You don´t need to act so arrogant about that matter Sasuke." Itachi said sternly and his art to scold him reminded him painfully on their mother. "That you don´t show remorse openly is another reason why father don´t trust you right now."

Unlike Fugaku who was yelling and acted harsh if he wanted his children to do or understand something, Mikoto used to talk to her sons calmy. Letting them know when they did something wrong with a right mixture of understanding and tender strictness. His mother had been unbeatable in letting him understand things and maybe that was the reason why his brother´s speech wasn´t missing it´s effect.

"I´m not arrogant and I know that leaving the village was wrong! But it was father´s fault for wanting to send me away and removing me from my team! So why am I the only one in trouble? Without being him such a jerk nothing would´ve happened!"

"Yes, I know. But as a shinobi you need to learn to seperate you personal issues from your duties regarding the village. In that aspect you acted poorly and to be send back to the academy is the only reasonable consequence out of it. It´s even a light punishment compared to the seriousness of your doings. I want you to understand this. And it´s not even father´s decison to make. Lord fourth decided so and I´m just glad you got away so lightly."

Sasuke snorted but it was a halfhearted try to overplay the fact that he already knew that his brother was right. He looked up at Itachi. "Even so it doesn´t explain why I should work at the police station like a slave. Instead of letting me train and let me become stronger, father ruins even that!"

Itachi sighed. The stern expression he just wore changed in an neutral stare again. He poked Sasuke´s forehead again. "Stupid little brother. Sometimes you´re really obtuse."

He glared at him but before he could make any protest, Itachi continued to speak.

"You haven´t forget about the incident on the Hokage mansion right? Or the thefts you and your friends comitted?"

The boy´s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment when he was reminded of all the trouble he caused lately. But he was too proud to admit his mistakes aloud. So he just stayed silent.

"Father wants you to work off all the money he had to pay for the damage you caused. Because you need to understand that money isn´t easy earned. From your experience as a genin you should know how hard it is to earn money yourself. That our family is privileged enough to have property isn´t something standart. Everyone of us has to work hard for it. Why do you think father is always busy with work? Because he earns the money for our house, food, clothes and weapons. We shinobi risk our lifes on high-rank missions in order to earn our livelihood and this is something you need to learn."

Meanwhile Sasuke felt like an idiot. Suddenly everything made sense and he began to see clearly what his punishment was even supposed to aim for. He hadn´t thought about all that, he only felt sorry for himself and his friends for their current situation.

Now he began even to understand Fugaku´s point a bit better. At least he had the feeling to understand it.

"Now tell me Sasuke is it really so bad to take responsibilty for your actions and go through this for some months, even if you don´t like it?"

He shook his head, full knowing that he would just act like a sulky child if he would continue to deny the facts. Itachi placed his hand on his head, ruffling through his dark hair.

"I know it´s a unpleasant situation for you but it´s over in few months and than you can make a new start. After that you´ll be even stronger. Setbacks belong to the life and you need to get used to it."

It felt strange that of all his perfect older brother was saying something like that but strangely enough Sasuke didn´t resented him because of it. On the contrary, Itachi seemed to know exactly what he felt. His eyes wandered to the clock on his nightstand. A lot of time passed and he recognized that the academy would start soon. Letting out a sigh, Sasuke knew what he had to do.

"I´ve to get ready now." He said, lowering his eyes once again. A slight blush was present on his cheeks. Sasuke didn´t like to admit his mistakes and doing it now was emabrrassing.

"I´m glad to hear that." The older teeen smiled softly and ruffled his hair once more.

"And I´ll go to the police station after school." He muttered reluctantly. "I´ll prove to father that I can take responsibilty for my actions."

"This is the right choice." Itachi rose into a stand before he said; "I´ll leave you alone now so that you can get ready."

He nodded but before his brother turned around he remembered that he needed to tell him something.

"Itachi... Thank you.,," He said and looked away.

Itachi chuckled and poked his forehead for the third time so that Sasuke glared at him, while he rubbed the sore spot.

"Would you just break the habit already?! I´m not even a child anymore!"

"Nope, it´s too much fun for me." The long haired Uchiha simple said before he simple turned around and headed to the door. "By the way have a nice day." He said before leaving.

In that moment Sasuke realized that it was the first time since ages that they had acted like brothers again. He felt as if nothing stood between them, not all the quarrely from the past weeks, not his usual jealousy and not even the unspoken tension about their dead mother.

His brother really took the time to let him see and understand things from a different view and for the first time he felt really at home again. As if there was still a family for him at all.

A small hardly visible smile was present on his lips when he headed to the bathroom. Maybe it was his turn now to make a step into the right direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sasuke arrived at the police station in the late afternoon, he wasted no time and headed directly towards Fugaku´s office. He even ignored the officer who was about to dish out his tasks for the day, instead went quickly to the large door which seperated the police chief´s office from the rest of the station.

He could count the rare moments where he had visited his father here. Mostly when he was a child and his mother send him to bring him lunch. Although he rarely saw the office from inside, he knew that Fugaku spend a large amount of his day here and that almost every day.

The boy sighed when he stood in front of the door, preparing himself before knocking. He wanted to bring it behind but after his talk with Itachi, he knew what he needed to do.

"Come in." Came the firm reply from inside almost at once.

He pushed the door open and entered the room nervously. Fugaku stood in front of one of the large shelves which stood on the right wall, he was obviously searching for some scrolls.

Sasuke allowed himself to observe the room for a brief moment. It looked like a ordinary study but regarding the high post his Fugaku holded, it was clear that there were made important decisons inside that room. The desk in the center was filled with high mountains of papers which rivaled almost the Hokage´s paper stacks. He wondered how many time is needed to work through all the documents.

"What is it now? You´ve work to do." Fugaku said sternly and pulled him out of his thoughts.

Sasuke placed his hands behind his back in order to overplay his insecurity. His father looked at him with the same hard expression he always did when angered with him. The look which he always interpreted as anger but now he saw more disappointment in it. Maybe he had misinterpreted Fugaku´s reasons often and maybe he was to blame for the rift between them too.

"I wanted to apologize by you for the incident last night. It was uncalled for. I know I´ve to take responsibility for my actions and that I acted childish..." He said and lowered his eyes.

Fugaku´s eyes widened slightly. He couldn´t manage to hide his surprise fully. When Sasuke entered his office, he thought the boy wanted to argue with him again but he never expected that his son would´ve the modesty to apologize for his behaviour. The clan leader searched for the right words to respond when Sasuke suddenly continued to speak.

"I also apologize for what I´ve done at the Hokage mansion and for leaving the village. I understand now the amount of trouble I caused and I´ll bear the consequences."

If the clan leader wasn´t surprised before than he was it definitely now. This hit him completely off guard. He wondered why the boy changed his attitude so suddenly.

"You´ll not cause trouble again and attend the academy and your detention without a fuss?" Fugaku asked.

"I´ll. I won´t cause trouble again, I promise. And I..." Sasuke hesitated for a moment, unsure to find the right words for what he was about to say next. "And I really don´t want to fight with you anymore."

The boy glanced up and waited for an reaction but when his father wasn´t saying anything, he felt a sting of disappointment inside his chest. He had really pulled himself together to have the guts to show up here.

"So this is all... I´ll go to work now..." He said while trying to hide his disappointment. He had hoped if would make the first step things would finally get better between them. Obviously he had been wrong.

Sasuke turned around and was about to open the door when he heard Fugaku spoke and the words his him by so much surprise that he thought he had heard wrong.

"That´s my boy. That was what I wanted to hear from you. I´m proud that you´re finally ready to act responsible. This is the right intent for a good shinobi."

His eyes were wide open when he turned around to face his father. He couldn´t believe that Fugaku had really directed these words to him. All the years he had dreamed that the clan leader would finally acknowledge him as his son and would be proud of him and now after he caused so much trouble and even lost his genin rank, he received the praise he had always longed for.

Fugaku wasn´t a man of big words and maybe those words were the final proof that his father indeed cared for him and had acknowledged his achievements until now. Maybe it was really difficult for him to show his true feeling openly, like it was always difficult for Sasuke too.

But for now the Uchiha boy searched once again for the right answer but he couldn´t find the right words. He stared at his father for a moment, thinking about what he was supposed to reply when his body suddenly moved from alone. Sasuke stepped quickly forward and wrapped his arms around Fugaku´s waist.

"Thank you..." He muttered into the older males vest when he buried his face into the thick fabric.

Fugaku was taken aback. He needed one or two seconds to realize that his stoic son was actually hugging him. It let him painful realize how starved the boy had been for any praise and affection and let him feel guilty once again for not noticing sooner. H couldn´t change his past mistakes but he would do better in the future.

Without thinking any longer, he wrapped his arms around his son too. For once he wasn´t the clan leader and police chief with high expections and the duty to form his son into an shinobi. For once he allowed himself to be just a father.

Both had the feeling that the wall which seperated them for so long, finally caved in. And it was a great feeling. Of course after that, Fugaku would still be the strict and demanding clan leader and Sasuke would still be a obstinate pre-teen and maybe they wouldn´t get along forever but one thing was clear after that. They were a family after all and that was all what mattered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Big Thanks towards Pixie07, yoikiko29, fugitivus for your nice reviews and support :)**

 **Please let me know what you think and review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Bonds sequel:** **Two years prior**

Naruto hated the academy. Even if he attended there for four years now, he couldn´t help but hated it. He didn´t know why, but he´d always difficulties within the lessons. No matter how much he´d study or train, he always ended as the deadlast of the class. It frustrated him so much that he didn´t want to try anymore. His classmates laughed about him, whenever he couldn´t manage to even answer the most simple questions.

It didn´t help that he almost failed every year and that it was just thanks towards Iruka- sensei´s kindness that didn´t need to repeat the year.

He tried to overplay his uncertainties with pranks and fun. He played the role of the class clown. Apparently, the only role he could play quite well. Sometimes it seemed as if playing pranks was the only thing he was really good in. He so creative that even his classmates were often impressed with his careful concocted pranks. Everyone found it funny, expect for the teachers. Of course this always let him end in trouble.

Like today.

If there was anything he hated more than the boring school days, than was it definitely to get on his mother´s bad side. And she was pissed right now. Her eyes were narrowed when she read the letter, Iruka-sensei gave him for his parents.

Today was even worse, because it was one of the rare days his father was at home. Naruto could already see the disappointment in his face, when he looked over his wife´s shoulder to get a look on the letter.

Kushina´s mouth was pressed into a thin line, when she fold up the paper again and sat down on the sofa. Minato did likewise and signaled to Naruto with his hand to sit beside them. Reluctantly, he obeyed.

"We´ve talked about it, remeber?" Kushina said, still calm but he knew if he´d gave one wrong answer she´d freak out. "So, would you care to explain why your sensei informed us that you caused trouble in school again?"

"I haven´t caused trouble..." The ten years old muttered and looked down at his knees.

"Really? So you haven´t hide bang frogs on your teacher´s chair and when he sat down he burnt his ... behind?" His father asked with raised eyebrows.

Naruto couldn´t help, but remembering the event let him burst out in laughter. He had purposely hid the bang frogs under Mizuki-sensei´s chair cushion and when he sat down the frogs blowed up. It was the funniest view ever, when the sensei jumped to his feet and run through the room, while rubbing his burnt behind. The whole class freaked out from joy. Mizuki-sensei wasn´t very popular by his students. He was strict and unfair and that was the main reason why Naruto had picked him as the victim.

"Shall I give you reason to laugh young man?!" Kushina snapped angrily. Of course his parents weren´t delighted about his action.

The blond boy bit his lower lip, well knowing that he shouldn´t provoke his mother further.

"Why did you do that Naruto." His father said, his tone more firm than before. "You´ve to respect your teachers and not to embarrass them in front of the whole class."

"Mizuki-sensei is a jerk. Everyone thinks so..."

"He´s your teacher and that alone is reason enough for him to demand your respect." Kushina said sternly. "And we´ve talked about that, remember?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts!" She ranted. "After your latest report card, I was so proud of you, because I thought you finally began to take the academy more serious. But now you really disappoint me. Instead of continuing to study hard, you waste all your time and potential with pulling ridiculous pranks."

He hated it when his mother scolded him. She was always quick to anger, while his father seemed to be always disappointed. Naruto knew very well that his parents, but especial Minato, expected a lot from him. They did assure him that it´s alright that he wasn´t the best student at the academy and that they´d always be proud as long as he worked hard. But sometimes he got the impression that his father wished he´d have more talent. Both Minato and Kushina were very talented shinobi and it bothered him that obviously, he hadn´t inherited any of their skills.

"How do you expect anyone to respect you when you constantly cause trouble? And how can you expect your teachers to accept you, when you disrespect them all the time?"

"I already told you, Mizuki sensei is a dumbass! He always criticize me and yells about every little mistake." Naruto protested angrily.

If he´d inherited anything from his parents, than definitely his mother´s temper. He never liked getting lectured or punished and he always tried to get his way out of trouble. It wasn´t his fault, that adults were such spoilsports. A prank is supposed to be funny and shouldn´t get him into trouble.

"Naruto." The Hokage said sternly. "If you want to continue to strive to become a shinobi, you´ve to change your attitude towards your superiors or you won´t bring it far within the shinobi ranks. Should you success in becoming a genin, you´d get a sensei you don´t like but you´ll have to obey him otherwise you ´d lose your ranks. And even Jonin have to work under commaders they might dislike. Do you think they can just reject them only because they _don´t like them?"_

The boy bit his lip and shook his head. He knew what his father tried to tell him but honestly Naruto had an other opinion about the matter. Even if he´d become a jonin someday, he swore he´d never listen to anyone, he considered stupid. Of course this was just a childish stance but he was just ten years old and not even a genin yet. So it was being within his rights to act childish! He rolled his eyes when his father continued with his lecture.

"The shinobi life isn´t something you can take lightly, neither is the academy. We expect you to understand it and to take our advise to heart. And I really mean it this time Naruto."

"Yeah, I understand." He muttered.

"Anyway." Said his mother, whom watched him with narrowed eyes. Obviously, she knew that he wasn´t showing any real remorse. "Whether you´re willing to understand or not, you´ll be punished."

Naruto´s head shot up at once. "What? That´t not fair!"

"Of course it is and you know it. You´ll apologize by your teacher, plus you´ll be grounded and getting no ramen for the next two weeks." Kushina said and glared at her son, daring him to argue with her.

"No ramen?! Are you serious? What I´m supposed to eat then? Dad say something!"

"Actually, I agree with your mother."

"And I don´t want to hear any more protests." The red haired woman said. "Now I´ve to run some errands. Minato, I leave it to you to talk some sense into our boy."

With that said, she left the living room in order to get ready to leave the house. Naruto leanded back and crossed his arms.

"We just want you to learn from your mistakes." His father said.

"Great." He pouted. "Now I´m not allowed to have ramen and I´ve to apologize by that stupid Mizuki..."

The blond Kage smacked his son´s head lightly. "What did we talk about just few minutes ago?"

"That I´m supposed to show my teachers respect..."

"Exactly. So watch your language."

"Why are you even at home so long? Haven´t you anthing else to do? Some stupid Hokage business?"

"I planned to take the day off and take you out for ramen, but since you´re grounded now it has to wait until another time."

Naruto´s eyes widened with disbelieve. It had been so long since his dad had even bothered to spend time with him. He was always too busy with his job as the Hokage and always broke all his promises towards him. And now when his father was at home and had finally time for him, he was in trouble and not allowed to go out. How was that fair?

"Please make an expection for today! You broke your promises to me countless times and you never get punished for it! I always forgave you, because I hope there will come another time where you´ll actually spend time with me for real. And now when you´re here, I´m punished and not allowed to spend time with my dad."

Minato´s features automatically softened. It was obvious that he felt guilty neglecting his child so much. But being the Hokage was an fulltime job and he rarely found time for his family.

"Well you got yourself into trouble, remember? But since it´s my day off, we can spend time together at home if you want."

"That isn´t the same..." Naruto muttered with lowered eyes. "Going out for ramen is something we used to do often before you became Hokage..."

Indeed. The Hokage remembered the many times he´d take his son out for his favourite lunch. Despite Kushina´s own weakness for ramen, she wasn´t very fond by the idea, that Naruto would stuff himself with it on a regular basic. So she rarely allowed him to eat ramen. Minato would always bring Naruto to Ichirakus to spend some time with him and to make him happy. And they always kept it a secret from Kushina, although Minato suspected that she knew about it anyway. But this was something they shared as father and son together and he remembered with sadness, that his relationship with Naruto had been closer before he became Hokage.

He knew very well how many times he´d disappointed his boy in the past. And although it wasn´t purposely, he couldn´t help but felt guilty.

Looking at Naruto´s sad expression, let him feel even more guilty. His son was right, he was never at home and always broke his promises and when there was finally the opportunity for them to spend time together, he couldn´t make his son happy with his favourite meal because he was grounded.

It was counterproductive and Kushina would never agree with it, but suddenly Minato hadn´t the heart to stay consequent any longer. Maybe Naruto´s bad behaviour in school was a reason for his continuing absence in his life. It was probably about time to act as his father again.

"You know what, we´ll go to Ichirakus now..."

Naruto´s head shot up at once. His eyes wide with excitement. "Really?"

"Yes, but that´s just an exception, because I´m aware that I really neglected you too much lately. You´re still grounded and the most important, don´t tell your mom about this."

Both males gulped by the thought of fuming Kushina and it was surely better to keep their little excursion a secret. If the blond Kage had some doubts about his decision, but it faded quickly when his son wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you dad! You´re the best!"

And hearing these words were definitely worth it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi,**

 **I finally managed to update after a long time. Naruto and Minato bonding time, because their relationship hadn´t been always so bad.**

 **Thanks for everyone who left a review, it really made me happy :)**

**Please let me know what you think and review ;)**


End file.
